Ice
by 101The Only One101
Summary: One word. Terror. Once they see her, they never live to see another day. She kills ruthlessly. Nothing can stop her. Her motive? Revenge on the Jedi. As a powerful Jedi who fell, she rises. Can the Jedi stop this monster?
1. Chapter 1

**BTW, I made this a collab with AW Science Geek's sister. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

~~~~~Crystal~~~~~

I hear a scream and turn to see Snow writhing in searing pain. Her midsection seemed to be burning with terrible pain. I notice half a lightsaber sticking out of herself dimly. I pick her up.

"Stick with me" l softly say to her.

"I know my time has come, sister..." Snow's last words and her eyes close forever.

"I will get vengeance..." Are the last words I know she will hear.

I just saw my sister die in my arms. Muttering spells and curses and swinging my saber, I end each of those assassins' lives. When I finish, I am covered in blood and the floor is just a mangled mess of limbs and blood. I mutter something and instantly I am clean. Gently, I pick up my sister and I put her on an ice table.

"I will fix you up, Sister." I say darkly, closing my eyes. "No matter the cost..."

I lift my arms and say an enchantment and my ice castle is repaired. Snow lies as still as snow on a mountain top. However, the blood is removed from her pretty features and she wears a cape to cover her ugly wounds. Her crystalline blue eyes are closed and her porcelain skin glistens with dew. I wave my hand again and leave. I preserved Snow, so I can try to bring her back. No, I will bring her back.

Chapter 1

~~~~~Ahsoka~~~~~

I stand still as my wound gets treated. Snow had sliced me wide open, it was a miracle I was still alive anyways. Elsa, smiles shyly and sits in the chair next to my bed. I wasn't kidding when I said Snow sliced my open. She created a slanting gash starting from my hip to my thigh. I wince as Barriss wraps almost ten bacta pads on my wound.

"You were lucky," Barriss says with a chuckle, shaking her head simultaneously.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." I reply with a grimace as the patch goes a bit tight.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay Ahsoka?" Elsa asks.

"I'm fine." I reply.

"My sisters… They knew what they would get into..." She begins pacing.

"Elsa, it's fine. Please, just go rest." I say soothingly with a smile plastered on my face.

"Good day, Master Tano and Master Offee. I hope to see you soon." Elsa replies with a slight bow.

Her sparkling blue dress billows a bit as she leaves and closes the door.

"I hope the stress doesn't get to her." Barriss sighs with a worried look on her face.

"Elsa is a strong girl. She'll be fine." I reply uneasily.

"Now rest, Ahsoka. I know your ways." Barriss gives me a almost scolding look.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"Stop sugar-coating me, Ahsoka. It won't work."

"Aw…" I reply with a pout, crossing my arms.

"Fine, then five days rest minimum, Ahsoka." Barriss turns to leave. "Don't get into any other trouble."

"Yes ma'am." I mock salute her. I sit down on my bed, glancing at the painting across from me. .

She just groans and turns to leave. I hear her saying something to someone with a mischievous giggle. I mentally facepalm. This cannot be good.

"Hello, General 'Soka." Rex says.

"Rex. You're looking good." I smile, putting my hands on the bed and straightening my posture..

He walks to the door and talks to what sounds like a droid, then locks it. He turns to me and gives me a quick peck on the forehead.

"Quality time, darling." Rex gives me a daring smile. He sits down next to me.

"You wish." And with that, I kiss him. He pulls away and smiles, his hands lingering on my waist.

"My dear, I always get what I want." Rex smiles and pulls me close.

"You will never change, Rex' ol'boy." I grin, then wince as my leg shifts slightly.

Rex frowns and turns to my wound that bulges slightly because of the batca patches. "You okay?" he asks.

"Never better. Not with you here, it doesn't hurt.."

"Does this hurt?" Rex places a hand on my thigh. Wincing, I throw his hand away.

"Yes," I say, glaring at him. "What do you think? My leg has just been sliced open!"

"I'm sorry, Honeybun," Rex murmurs, looking down at his feet. He shifts his helmet his arm. He then re-adjusts his DC-17 guns on his belt. "I thought you were being sarcastic about it, exaggerating."

I scooch towards him and kiss him. "I'm kidding." I smile slyly and he cups my face with his hands. He comes forward and places his nose on mine.

"Ahsoka!" a voice calls. The door swings open and Rex jumps back onto the chair and places his helmet quickly on his head to cover the growing blush.

"Anakin," I nod, acknowledging him.

"How are you? Are you hurt? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Anakin rushes forwards. He puts his hand around my thigh, turning it over and examining it.

"Hey!" I exclaim, scooting away from him. "I'm fine, Anakin!"

"I don't think so, Ahsoka," Anakin shakes his head. "General Offee said it was pretty bad. Are you sure you're okay, Ahsoka?"

"I am fine, Anakin," I grit my teeth and cross my arms.

Anakin frowns and glances at Rex. "You haven't hurt her in any way, have you? Did you see her go down in screams?" Anakin asks, shoving his face into Rex's.

"He hasn't done anything but be supportive and caring," I say for Rex. He shoots me a grateful look and smiles.

Anakin turns to face me and glares at me. He glances back and forth between Rex and me. Rex and I smirk and Anakin backs up to the door and it opens.

"Perhaps I should…...leave you to it," Anakin says, stumbling out the door.

Rex's smile breaks into a laugh and sits beside me on the bed, embracing me into a warm long kiss. For the next few hours, Rex and I sit next to each other enjoying and taking strength from each other. I tell him all about the mission, the fight, about everything. By the end, he looks like he wants to crush anything in his way, save for me. Sometimes he interrupts me with a kiss. A long kiss. He gasps for air sometimes and I gently punch him and he kisses me again.

We lie down beside each other, my head resting on his arm. He rolls on top of me, embracing me in another long kiss. His hand runs across my cheek and then lands on my thigh.

"Ouch," I say, pulling away and pushing him off. He gives me a sad hurt look and I can't help, but smile. He comes back on the bed and begins to cradle me, then someone comes in.

The door slides open.

"Master Tano…um… am I, uh...interrupting...something?" Elsa asks with a horrified and embarrassed look on her face. Her face turns bright red as she steps outside. "I'll come back later..."

"No, no, what do you wish to say?" I ask as I push Rex to the floor.

"Uhh...you know what? I er…. just forgot. I'll come as soon as I er…. remember," Elsa smiles nervously and jumps out the door.

I roll to the side of the bed to see Rex, his uniform beside him. His shorts were spread out around him and a large gnarly cut crossed his chest. I roll over onto him. I grimace as my wound touches the ground.

"Are you okay?" I ask, sitting on his lap and gently caressing the skin surrounding the cut.

"I'm not in as much pain as you are," Rex says, looking down at the ground.

"It doesn't matter. You're still in pain. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to bring it up," Rex mumbles, kissing my forehead.

~~~~~Crystal~~~~~

I sat upon my throne, caressing my white sabertooth bunny. My bunny thumped her foot and jumped away. Grabbing my scepter with a blue gem embedded, I stand up and follow my bunny.

"What is it?" I ask, glancing down at my bunny. She thumps her foot and hops down the stairs of my palace to the entrance.

I follow her, looking behind me to check no one is there. My bunny stops in front of the huge grand ice door and glances back at me.

The door swings open a bit, and a golden hamster runs in.

"Cotton, what is it?" I ask, slamming my scepter on the ground. Ice grows beneath the floor in bends and curves that come into my signature pattern. A snowflake intertwined with a crystal.

Cotton sniffs the air and opens her mouth, her fangs showing. The golden hamster glances around, sniffing the air.

"You two. Snowflake. You know better than this. You too, Cottontail," I scold.

"Get Olaf," Cotton hisses. "And I prefer Cotton."

"I am your master, and I tell you what to do. What's going on?"

"Sssnnnowwwfffflllaaaakkkkeee," Cotton hisses. "Ooollllaaaafffff."

The golden hamster runs up the stairs, hopping up each step. She gets to my throne and scratches the arm rest.

"What. Is. Going. On." I grit my teeth.

"Ccccccclllllllooooonnnnnneeeeeessssss." Cotton hisses. "Nnnneeeeaaarrrrr."

"Olaf," Snowflake, Snow's golden hamster squeaks as a chubby snowman runs down the stairs from the secret door on my throne.

"Olaf," I acknowledge. "You know what to do."

Olaf nods with a cheeky smile and runs out the door. We close the door and Olaf slams his wooden hands against the ice door.

"Open up!" Olaf calls. "I know you're in there!"

Olaf continues shouting and I swing up the stairs and perch in my place on the throne. Snowflake perches beside my left hand and Cotton sits by my feet.

The palace vibrates as clones near the door.

"Who are you?" I hear a clone shout.

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! Would you do so much as to open this door for me? I'm having a bit of trouble…" Olaf says. "I'll give you some hot chocolate when we're done!"

A gun clicks.

"Who's side are you on?" The Commander asks.

"Why, yours of course! Who would be on the same side as that evil ice witch?" Olaf asks.

The blaster goes off. Good thing Olaf is made of snow.

The lasers hits the doors. A slight ring vibrates through the palace.

I slam my scepter into the ground and the doors open wide. "Good morning," I say soothingly with a grin on my face. "How nice of you to appear before me. I hope we can come to an agreement without violence."

"We have come to avenge those who have fallen before us!" a clone shouts, throwing his gun into the air.

"Oh, my dears. How many of you have survived from the first attack? None. Of course, I hope we are going to settle this with words."

"Words?" The commander laughs. "This is war. You've killed innocent people! Spread the Pangean plague, as it is now called, among us, and then freezing planets? Water planets too? Are you trying to murder those on the water planets? Are you going to freeze Mustafar? Destroying whole planets and buildings with ice?"

"Well, I do want to eradicate all life forms. Humans, especially. They cause all the trouble, don't you think?"

The commander cleared his throat to talk, but I interrupted.

"Of course, as clones, I'm not sure you count as a species," I smile.

"We are human. Unlike you," another clone says. "We have a soul."

I lift my hand and squeeze it into a fist. The clone trooper thrashes around in the air before becoming still.

The other clones aim their blasters at me, but with a swish of my wrist, they fall to the ground, holding their hands around their necks. In a matter of moments, they still.

"That was easy, don't you think?" I ask, looking at Cotton who grins with her long fangs.

"Wwwwweeeeee hhhhhhhaaaaaavvvvveeee ddddddiiiiinnnnnneeeeeerrrrr." Cotton smiles.

"A feast." I nod.

~~~~~Ahsoka~~~~~

Elsa had left a few hours ago and had not returned. I lay on top of Rex, who had his arms around me and was sleeping happily. The door hissed open and General Offee walked in.

"Ahsoka?" Barriss asked.

"Down here," I call.

Barris walks over and places a tray on the end of the bed. "I brought you some dinner," she smiles. "How's your leg?"

"Fine," I say, rolling my eyes.

"You're definition of 'fine' doesn't match the dictionary, Ahsoka. Lemme see," Barriss says, leaning over my leg and ushering me on to the bed as she unraveling the bandage.

"Ouch," I winced, curling up.

"Hm?" Rex mumbled, waking up. "What's wrong 'Soka?"

"Aw, Rex?" Barriss asks. "Get him out of here, Ahsoka. I won't tell the council."

"Leave him be," I hush, kissing Rex.

"Ugh. Ahsoka," Barriss scolds. "Let me see!"

I sit up as Barriss continues to unravel the bandage. Barriss tosses the bandage away and it flops down lifelessly on the ground.

"Oh no," Barris groans. "It's gotten infected."

I look down at the deep gash and turn away, disgusted.

"I'm going to have to sanitize and then stitches. Ahsoka, have you been…" Barriss glances down at Rex's topless chest.

"No…" I stuttered out.

"Oh, I uh, got hot in here?" Rex asks unhelpfully.

"Your chest…" Barriss gasps. "Let me help you."

Barriss grabs some bacta patches and clothes, "This may sting a bit,"

Rex keeps his tough face, which I giggle at, but behind the toughness is a soft heart bleeding with happiness. Barriss smiles and applies a bacta patch.

"There, good as new." Barriss replies with amusement and pats his bandage. "Now get outta here before I tell the council."

Rex pales and practically flies out the door.

"I'm kidding," Barris smiles. Barriss and I look at each other and burst out into giggles. She hands me my tray and I stuff my face with food, as Barriss gives me a face. I stick my tongue out at her and she wrinkles her nose distastefully. I swallow and laugh a bit. Barriss just shakes her head.

She turns back to my thigh, which is left unbandaged. Barriss begins her procedure. I eat while she goes through with it. I grit my teeth and get over the pain.

Barriss dusts off her hands and packs up her things. She smiles and turns to leave. She gives me a small wave which I return. Rex attempts to sneak in and gets spanked by Barriss.

"My precious," Rex grinned.

Barriss just smirks and continues to walk out the door. "Hey!" She exclaimed, falling to the ground. Rex lets go of me and grabs his gun, aiming it at the doorway.

"Relax, Rex. It's just me!" Anakin says, appearing in the doorway, he seems out of breath.

"What do you want, Anakin?" I ask, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

"Ahsoka…" Anakin says, breathing heavily. "The last troops...sent to...Ilum….have...disappeared...no...no trace of them…"

"What?!" I gasped. "What has she done now?"

At that moment, the door opened and Elsa came running through.

"My sister-" Elsa began.

"I know," I said. "I know."

"I know how to stop her," Elsa exclaimed. "I know how to stop her."

"What?! How?!" Anakin gasped, shifting his weight.

"It is a family secret sworn to never give out. You must keep your promise." Elsa says solemnly.

We all chorus with an "I swear".

"One heart of stone, One heart of snow

Shall cross and become one

Sacrifice to stop, the Wronged One

To kill thou who has deceived

A feather of hate from Her,

A flame of true love hate from Him

Shall stop thou who angers

All needed, to stop

For one will not alone, will stop

The power of 4, will stop the evil

Once and for all

Before the summer solstice,

Or all is lost." Elsa chants, her voice crescendoing.

We fall quiet and I shift uncomfortably.

"I am the one heart of snow…." Elsa says with something I can't describe.

~~~~~Crystal~~~~~

It was time. I called Olaf and he danced out singing.

"In sssssssssuuuuuuuummmmmmeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Olaf finishes with a flourish and Snowflake pats her small claws together.

"Hush. Olaf, it's time. Same thing to you too Snowflake and Cottontail. Bring them down. " My voice gets louder towards the end. They nod and leave their separate ways.

"Jjjjuuuuusssstttttt Cccccccoooooooottttttttttoooooooonnnnnn," Cotton hisses, showing off her fangs.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes and check my nails.

Olaf was to go to Coruscant and get the Jedi to come, I dearly hope he doesn't run into Elsa, the true queen and heir to my throne, that I worked so hard to get. Elsa would convince him to turn good, also, she can read his mind and intentions. Snowflake was to go scare and murder people on planets, leave no survivors in each town and city. She would not go to Coruscant, not yet. I will telepathically tell them when and where. Cotton would stay as my protector.

I drum my fingers against my throne armrest and then get up. My long cloak billows behind me as I walk onto my balcony. My white-blue dress sparkles in the gleaming moonlight.

Tonight, there will be death.

I start humming and tapping my fingers, and ice grows into a beautiful mosaic of Snow engraved into the wall. I collapse and begin sobbing uncontrollably. The death of Snow had hit me really hard. I had just bottled up the emotions and now they were bursting free. Sobering, I wiped the tears and the mosaic cracked. I went back inside to rest, I felt so drained both emotionally and physically.

~~~~~Anakin~~~~~

_"Ahsoka! Ahsoka!" I'm yelling._

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." One last scream of horror. Than silence.._

_A body lying on the ground, still, its Ahsoka. I hear another trio of screams and turn around to see Elsa, one girl with white hair, and a guy with red hair. I realize they are the four and they are dead._

_Finally I hear one more scream, it's so loud and heart breaking, that I turn around and see Crystal lying on the ground freezing over. She turns to me just barely and says, "I wasn't always bad, you know….." and her lips are frozen with a smile._

_Than unbearable silence. Crystal's ice castle collapses and everything goes black._

_I see Snow and Crystal together and then Crystal leaves. She is resurrected? By whom? And I see Ahsoka, her eyes blue and green and gold, chanting and resurrecting her with Daughter's powers. Why?_

_I call out to her and she swirls her head around, still chanting. She is alive? I thought she died._

**I spilt this chapter in two to help relieve tension and confusion. Also, can anyone who reads please review to help this story evolve even more? Thanks to those who do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I spilt the last chapter in two to help relieve confusion if there was any.**

Chapter 2

~~~~~Ahsoka~~~~~

I rested my head on Rex's arm as I closed my eyes. His arm draped over my shoulder, comforting me. He brushed his hand over his short blonde hair and sighed. I gladly walked into the gates of sleep.

_I see Daughter, regal as ever, sitting in a throne I recognize as her Father's._

_"__You have come…." Daughter's voice echoes around the empty room. Her voice is melancholy._

_"__Why have you called me Daughter?" I ask._

_"__Well, since I resurrected you, my force powers are awakening in you and you must be trained or else the raw power will consume your body spirit and you shall be no more."_

_"__As you wish Daughter." I bow slightly._

_"__No need for that Ahsoka. You are technically my daughter now." Daughter waves her hand and stands as the atmosphere changes into what looks like a training room, "I will teach you my most used force wielder motion, force push. You have seen me use it against Son and now I will teach you. Too much and you may fall into a deep coma."_

_"__Close your eyes and imagine a box. All your force power is inside of it. Carefully open the box and take some power out. Hold it in your hands and think of it as doing a normal force push with the added strength. I will tell you when to start the push. It is imperial that we do it at the same time or you may risk falling into a coma."_

_I reach deep into my self, feeling for that box. I find it buried underneath Lux and Rex, and I blush madly. Ignoring the fluttery feeling in my gut, I take some power out as Daughter asked and I open my eyes to see a golden glow in my fingers._

_"__Now" Daughter instructs and we begin our advance. Being the inexperienced one, I almost lost control of the box of power and it almost fell open, but I control it and it floats back to its original position. I hold my ground for about 5 minutes before Daughter overpowers me and I tumble backwards hitting a wall. I groan inwardly and Daughter gives a small perceptible laugh._

_"__You must go as you are gaining consciousness. Farewell daughter." Daughter calls._

_"__Good bye….Mother." Daughter's face lights up at my words and she waves a goodbye, which I return._

I wake with beads of sweat lining my forehead. I turn and look over my shoulder, only to see Rex gone. I sigh and roll to the edge of my bed. I roll around my neck for a bit before sliding out of bed.

I push myself to my feet and rock back in forth. My vision blurs and my world starts to spin. I stumble out of bed. I cross the room and lean against the doorway, my vision blurring with water. My legs collapse under me and I fall to the ground. Everything goes dark.

~~~~~Anakin~~~~~

I waltz down the hallway. It was pretty early in the morning, but knowing Ahsoka, she would be snoring away right now.

As I walk through the doorway, I see Ahsoka fall to the ground. Weird, she is up early.

"Ahsoka!" I gasp, running towards her and barely catching her before she slams into the ground.

I rush Ahsoka to the Medical Bay, where they place an oxygen mask over her mouth and lie her down on a stretcher.

"What's wrong with her? What's happened to her? What's going on?" I ask around, clone medics rushing around me.

The clone medics push me away and leave me stranded. I stumble out of the Medical Bay with a hand on my head, trying to process the current events that happened.

"Hey!" I shout as someone slams into my right shoulder.

"Anakin!" Barriss says, turning to look at me. "Sorry, but have you seen Ahsoka?"

Without any words, I point to the medbay, which was only a few feet behind me.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Anakin," Barriss says, smiling weakly.

I turn to leave when Barriss places a hand on my shoulder. "Anakin, are you...alright? What happened? What's wrong with Ahsoka?"

I shake my head and walk away. This could not be happening. Not to Ahsoka.

~~~~~Crystal~~~~~

My face is wet with tears and my eyes sting. Snow was my greatest loss. Cotton perches on my lap as cry, her warmth sinking into the cold depths of my heart. She stayed behind as my personal guard as Snowflake and Olaf went out into the dark night.

Black dust swirls around me and comes together in the form of a person.

His eyes glow yellow and a sly grin grows on his face.

"Blood shed on an ancient mountain stone will bring eternal power and the rightful heir to the throne," the man says. "You have a job to do."

I open my eyes and rub the tears from my face. Tonight there will be death for sure. My sister will be avenged. I will make sure of it, if its the last thing I do.

I stand up and straighten my dress. Walking back to my throne, I pick up my scepter. As I sit down on my throne, the figure stands in front of me.

He nods his head and then black dust flies everywhere. He disappears.

~~~~~Ahsoka~~~~~

Everything is dark and blurry. Figures race around me and everything is in slow motion. My heart beat pounds in my head. My limbs are stiff and I can barely see what's going on.

"Ahsoka," a voice whispers. "Are you okay?"

I shake my head slowly, and then a few century flowers appear on my bed side. I close my eyes and allow blackness to enclose on me.

When I take a look back onto my bedside, the flowers are dead, and wilting.

But soon, more blurry figures appear in my eyesight, some on stretchers and others running by.

"Ahsoka…" a voice wheezes. " 'Soka…"

My eyes widen a bit, but then close back up.

" 'Soka…" the voice wheezes again. I turn my head to where hear the voice, only to see a blurry image of Rex.

"Rex'ol'boy," I smile a bit.

Rex's hand reaches for mine and I reach my hand out to him. "I love you, Ahsoka."

I smile weakly, but my eyes slam shut and my hand drops down.

~~~~~Rex~~~~~

A lightsaber flashed through the night. Anakin and I, along with many troops, were sent out to confront Crystal.

"Come at me, pretty boy," Crystal grinned, spinning two double sided lightsabers made of ice with light blue blades.

I aimed my gun for her, but an icicle slammed into my uniform. She kept swishing her hand at us and with the other, she created a huge monster. He went around sweeping clones up. Laser bolts did not stop this creature. It seemed to upset him more. More icicles stuck in my uniform. A long spear of ice came hurling towards me, with great force, slamming into my uniform and breaking the protections. The cold point sank into my flesh.

I collapsed in great pain but continued to shoot at Crystal. She was deadly. She needed to be stopped, once and for all.

Anakin blocked icicles with his lightsaber. Crawling on my stomach, I slide to a corner of her palace to rest.

"Rex!" Anakin shouts. "You alright?"

"Fine!" I shout back. My chest expands and the point digs into my flesh. I wince and pull the icicle out.

"Of course," Anakin smiles and glances over at me. "Fine."

Crystal's blue sabers glow in the dark night. She swirls them around and turns into a glowing blue circle.

I can feel my life force seeping away from me. I send out a silent prayer and aim again. Crystal's back is to me and I take advantage. I shoot and hit her in her arm and she drops a saber. She circles Anakin like a hungry predator. I know they will complete this once and for all. They lock into a force push. Crystal seems to be gaining. I lock my blaster and aim at Crystal's undefended back. I shoot and she howls in pain, losing her concentration. Anakin gains and begins to overpower her. I feel reminded of Ahsoka.

_"Ahsoka, what are you doing?"_

_"You didn't even try to come and help me."_

_They wouldn't let me in to talk to you."_

_"You could have if you tried."_

_"How would that look, Ahsoka, huh? Forcing my way in would've made you look even more guilty."_

_"I'm not guilty!"_

_"Then we have to prove you're innocent. The only way we can do that is by going back."_

_"I don't know who to trust."_

_"Listen, I would never let anyone hurt you, Ahsoka, never. But you need to come back and make your case to the council."_

_"No. I'm not going to take the fall for something I didn't do!"_

_"I am ordering you to put down your light saber and come with me now! Trust me."_

_"General Skywalker, where are you?" I remember asking._

_"I do trust you. But you know as well as I do that no one else will believe me. Anakin, you have to trust me now."_

_"Ahsoka, I do trust you."_

_"I know you do. Wish me luck." And the jump._

_~~~~Later~~~~_

_"No, Wolffe, let me explain." Her shriek as she gets stunned._

_Anakin touching Ahsoka's wrist after get being stunned by Commander Wolffe._

_~~~~Later~~~~_

_"Reached a decision, we have, though not in total agreement are we." General Yoda says._

_"It is the council's opinion that Padawan Ahsoka Tano has committed sedition against the Republic, and thus, she will be expelled from the Jedi Order." General Windu waves his hand merely._

_"Your Padawan status will be stripped from you, and you shall forfeit all rank and privileges within the Grand Army of the Republic. You will be turned over to the Republic Courts to await your trial and whatever punishment they will set for you. Henceforth, you are barred from the Jedi Order."_

_~~~~Later~~~~_

_"Forgive me if I'm not optimistic. I thought I was part of that Order, but everyone, except Anakin, has abandoned me. I'm not holding out much hope the senate will treat me any better."_

_Her big cereluan eyes watching and observing what may be her last moments. Deep breaths and sighs from her as she walked onto the floating disc. Senator Amidala giving her a reassuring smile, that matter what, she would still be fine._

_"Ahsoka Tano, you have been charged with sedition against the Jedi Order and the Republic itself. This court will decide your fate. Prosecution, you may begin your arguments." Chancellor Palpatine waves his hand for the court to begin._

_"Former Padawan Tano, I shall prove you were the mastermind behind the attack on the Jedi Temple and that once your accomplices carried out your orders, you eliminated them one by one. When you are found guilty, I ask the court to take the full extent of the law be brought down upon you, including the penalty of death."_

_"Look at the facts, Letta Turmond called Ahsoka to her cell reveal the name of the true mastermind behind the bombing of the Jedi Temple. Letta told Ahsoka she was afraid. She told her the mastermind was a Jedi, and before she could reveal the Jedi's name, Letta Turmond was strangled to death by way of the force. Why would Ahsoka kill Letta with a method that would so obviously tie the murder to her? A Jedi may be responsible for the murder, but that Jedi is not Ahsoka Tano. Members of the court, you are prosecuting the wrong Jedi." Senator pleads and places the facts out._

_"Well said, Senator Amidala. However, if she is innocent, then why was she seen conspiring with known Separatist terrorist Asajj Ventress?" Admiral Tarkin mock applauds._

_"Ventress set me up. My master will prove that." Ahsoka yells back._

_"And where is your master?"_

_"He's trying to find the real murderer." She says quieter._

_"Then maybe he should be looking at you." Ahsoka winces as she hears these words._

_~~~~Meanwhile~~~~_

_"Barriss, I need to talk to you." General Skywalker calls._

_"Master Skywalker, can I help you?" Commander Offee asks._

_"I was told that you spoke with Ahsoka before she was arrested. What did you say to her?"_

_"We've been friends for a long time. I was only trying to help her. I hope I'm not in any trouble."_

_"It's no trouble. I just need to know what you told her and if you told anyone else."_

_"No, I thought I had a clue for her, but I really couldn't tell her anything. Who told you I spoke to her?"_

_"Ventress. She told me."_

_"Ventress? Isn't she the one that Ahsoka says is really behind all of this?"_

_"That's what Ahsoka says, but I think she's wrong. Ventress thinks someone else is involved."_

_"And you believe her? Who else could it be if not her? Surely not Ahsoka."_

_"No, I don't think it was Ahsoka either. I think both Ahsoka and Ventress are telling the truth, but there only one way to find out." He lunged at the Commander, "Funny. Those belong to Ventress." After another lightsaber hitting another, "You should have gotten rid of them!"_

_"I think they suit me." And a between them duel begins._

_~~~~Meanwhile/Later~~~~_

_"I'm sure many of you look at this former Jedi and think, "Surely she cannot be this murderer or saboteur that they speak of. And yet think of all the times we have been fooled by the Separatists and how they have infiltrated the Republic and ask yourself, "Is this yet another Separatist scheme?" _

_Another way to rip the Jedi, and subsequently all of us, apart."_

_"The members of the court have reached a decision." A senator calls out._

_"Ahsoka Tano, by an overwhelming count of-"_

_"Chancellor." Skywalker interrupts the Chancellor._

_"I hope you have a reason for bursting into our proceedings, Master Skywalker."_

_"I'm here with evidence and a confession from the person responsible for all the crimes Ahsoka was accused of. Barriss Offee, member of the Jedi Order and traitor." General yells._

_"Barriss, is that true?" Ahsoka asks tentatively._

_"Tell them the truth." Anakin more or less orders Barriss._

_"I did it because I've come to realize what many of people in the Republic have come to realize, that the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war, that we've so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict, that we are the ones that should be put on trial, all of us! And my attack on the Temple, was an attack on what the Jedi have become, an army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the light that we once held so dear. This Republic is failing! It's only a matter of time." Commander Offee has a point._

_"Take her away." The Chancellor drones._

_~~~~Later~~~~_

_"Ahsoka, I am so sorry about everything." Anakin says mournfully._

_"You have our most humble apologies, little 'Soka. The council was wrong to accuse you." Plo-Koon seems saddened._

_"You have shown such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence."_

_"This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight."_

_"This was actually your great trial. Now we see that. We understand the Force works in mysterious ways, and because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi then you would have otherwise." Mace Windu tells her._

_"Back into the Order you may come." Yoda says with a hopeful look._

_"They're asking you back, Ahsoka. I'm asking you back." Anakin holds out her Padawan braid._

_After a long silence, she grabs the braid hesitantly and holds it, "I'm sorry, Master. You know that they didn't trust me before. What makes you think they'll trust me now?"_

"_Ahsoka…" Anakin says. _

"_I'm sorry, Master. Can I talk to Barriss please? I have to know that she did this."_

_"Get it you shall..." Yoda said._

"_Ahsoka…"Anakin stutters. "Please…"_

_She nods and heads down the corridor. After a while she comes back with the braid clipped on her right lekku._

"Rex!" I hear Anakin shout. I try to move, but my chest envelopes in pains. I look up at Crystal, to see her surrounded by clones and Anakin.

The fight isn't over. She pulls out her light sabers and slashes it at the clones, who only dart away and shoot at her.

Crystal leans over in pain and collapses onto the floor.

"I have failed you, Sister," Crystal whispers.

"You have only failed me," A voice booms. Black dust surround the clones and collect into a figure or a man.

I close my eyes, with my hand over my chest.

"Rex!"

~~~~~Anakin~~~~~

The clones carry Rex on a stretcher as we head down the mountain to our lift. Crystal's arms are pulled back and held my cuffs, but I still have much to watch for.

As soon as we get onto the ship, Rex's uniform is pulled off and his wound is treated by the clone medic.

I shove Crystal into the prison cells at the back of the ship and turn on the forcefield around it.

I sit down with the rest of the clones, with my hands on my head.

"Ahsoka, and now Rex?" I mumble. "Why?" I looked up to the ceiling and rubbed the dry tears from my cheeks. "Why?!"

I walk up to Rex, who lies still on the stretcher. "Rex?"

Rex's lips move in the form of some words, but he closes his eyes.

"Ugh," I slam my fists into the stretcher. "Why Rex? You have Ahsoka to get to! She needs you!"

Rex's eyes flash open, filled with pain, worry, and fear. "Ahsoka…." Rex whimpers. "Ahsoka?"

* * *

"She has failed me!" Pitch shakes his head. "Failed me! Jack Frost, you lied. She failed."

"Pitch! Pitch, my friend. She has a plan, I assure you. She will not fail you," Jack Frost smiles wryly.

"I hope you're right!" Pitch shouts.

Pitch circles Jack. "And Snow? Is she excused? She has failed me as well."

"Snow is foolish. You can't possibly believe that she would be of use!" Jack Frost shouts, throwing his hand into his grey hair.

"I will do it myself if I must."


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Ice_

_Rex's eyes flash open, filled with pain, worry, and fear. "Ahsoka…." Rex whimpers. "Ahsoka?"_

"_She has failed me!" Pitch shakes his head. "Failed me! Jack Frost, you lied. She failed." _

"_Pitch! Pitch, my friend. She has a plan, I assure you. She will not fail you," Jack Frost smiles wryly._

"_I hope you're right!" Pitch shouts._

_Pitch circles Jack. "And Snow? Is she excused? She has failed me as well."_

"_Snow is foolish. You can't possibly believe that she would be of use!" Jack Frost shouts, throwing his hand into his grey hair._

"_I will do it myself if I must."_

* * *

Chapter 3

~~~~~Crystal~~~~~

I'm locked behind bars, trapped like a caged animal. I can't hear anything except for this painful ringing playing through my ears. I rub them to the best of my ability and then groan inwardly. I attempt a meditative position and try to calm myself, waiting for the perfect time to get up. I cringe as I get shocked because of my force binders. I suddenly open my eyes.

"Cotton?" I whisper. My bunny appears on the other side of the forcefield, "Get me out of here."

Cotton nods her small white head and shows her fangs. She bounds out of sight. I hear a scream and smile evilly. I use the force to take off my force binders, even though it gave me a shock. I grimace and stand holding my hands behind me and shoving the force binders in my cloak. I might get a chance at Skywalker. I shift uncomfortably and watch the clones and the Jedi out of the corner of my eye. I know my master would be displeased if I was captured. I was indeed captured, but not entirely, there was still a small gap for me to escape and I was going to squeeze through. Cotton hop forwards, ready to make the kill. In a few minutes I hear another scream. More screams.

"Where the heck did the bunny come from?" I hear Anakin shout. I hear the lightsaber buzz, and the squeal of my precious pet.

"Cottontail!" I scream out. I had to make our act seem real. Cotton and Snowflake could not be hurt, for they were immortal, but Snow and I, often pretended to be immortal. I was actually mortal, as was Snow, who had died, but I played the advantage I was immortal.

Cotton doesn't come back to me and Anakin throws something white and red to the clones who in turn, throw it in my cell. It was Cotton and there was a gaping hole below her heart. Cotton shifts slightly and I smirk slightly as I quickly run a hand below her heart, feeling the flesh and bone mend together. I hide her in my cloak in a secret pocket. I pretend to start weeping and one of the clones gives me some rations. I take it gratefully and start nibbling on it. Force knows I am so hungry.

"Dear sister," the clone who gave me the ration whispers.

"Snow?" I gasp and drop the ration stick.

The clone pulls a golden hamster from her pack.

"_Sssssnnnnnnooooooowwwwwwffffffffllllllllaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeee_," Cotton hisses out of her pocket.

"You have come." I whisper.

"I have your sabers. I've been entrusted with them from Skywalker." Snow slips me two ice cylinders and I clip them onto my dress belt carefully making sure my cloak covered them, "When you are ready. I have my main and shoto in my pack and two blasters."

"How are you here?" I ask in awe.

"Thanks to my pet. Snowflake, she revived me with a temporary spell. You will have to fix it, but I'll live for a few hours." Snow whispers.

"Snow," I smiled. "I love you, Sister."

"As do I. Now please, I really must be going," Snow smiles.

She pretend drops me the key card and I carefully call it to me using the force, then swipe the lock, using the force to mute the ding.

Snow nods and walks away, back to her post next to the General as they called him. Cotton looks up at me through her position and smiles, her fangs gleaming in the dim light.

"You know what to do," I smile evilly.

Without a word, Cotton slips out through a small crack in the cell, and bounds down the aisle of seats where the clones sit and stand. They're gambling and chatting and some are napping. I use the force to suffocate the clones who succomb a small and painless death, and Cotton heads for Anakin.

"Anakin Skywalker," I smile. I pull out my lightsabers and and swirl them around.

"Nice to see you too," Anakin says, pulling out his lightsaber.

I slash through my cell and the clones fall dead. Cotton bounds into Snow's pack and begins to talk and hiss to Snowflake as Snow pretends to fall dead. She is in a ready to leap position. I nod and she bounds up her main saber and shoto swinging, the sky blue blade passing through dead clones, seats, and anything in its path. She holds her sabers in her prefered grip, reverse main and forward shoto. She begins to attack Anakin with Soresu mixed with Makashi, Ataru, and Djem So. I attack behind him with my spinning sabers boxing him in with Niman, Shii-Cho, and Djem So. Eventually, he can't fight as he is boxed in. He turns to face Snow as he thinks she is the weakest one. He still faces me out of his prepretral vision, but I can fight him better as he is wasting his time on Snow. She is actually the greater one with lightsaber skills and I am the greater one with spells, enchantments, and conjuring. I quickly release a mind spell on him and he stops frozen in place his saber clattering to the ground. I quickly bind him with the force binders and increase the shock intensity with the force, so he cannot escape. If he indeed escaped, he would be knocked out from extreme shock levels. No one can withstand that much, unless they are a force wielder, such as Snow and I. Snow pockets his lightsaber and walks to the cockpit. I follow her after freezing the clone on the stretcher. He moans a bit.

I take a seat in the pilot's seat and sigh. I turn to look at Snow, whose cheeks are red with life, and her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"It's not safe to go back home," I sigh. "We're expected to be there. We should go to Naboo and since we have Anakin and the clone captain, we have leverage."

"Agreed," Snow nods, rubbing her hands on her uniform and then taking off the armor to reveal her pure white dress.

Ice crackles behind me, and I turn to glance at my prisoners.

"Crystal, you won't get away with this!"Anakin says, wriggling in the ice.

"Hm. Well, I don't see you stopping me," I smirk. I wave my hand and ice engulfs him.

I turn to look at Snow, who had completely collapsed and was lying dead on the floor of the ship.

I raise my hands and my eyes turn gold. I slightly smirk as Anakin pales.

"Born of cold and winter air.

An icy force both foul and fair.

See the beauty, sharp and sheer.

Ice has a magic, can't be controlled.

Born of cold and winter air.

An icy force both foul and fair.

There's beauty and there's danger here.

Beware the frozen heart," I chant as swirls of white coming from my outstretched hands into Snow's heart.

She coughs and sits up coughing some more. I immediately rush to her side and hug her and she hugs back feebly. Anakin stares and seems to be reliving memories. I look carefully into his eyes and see the past.

_"Ahsoka! Ahsoka!" He's yelling._

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." One last scream of horror. Than silence.._

_A body lying on the ground, still, its a Togruta. I hear another trio of screams and turn around to see Elsa, one girl with black hair and a guy with red hair. I realize they are the four sent out to kill me and they are dead. Did they succeed?_

_Finally I hear one more scream, it's so loud and heart breaking, that I turn around and see me lying on the ground freezing over. She turns to me just barely and says, "I wasn't always bad, you know….." and her lips are frozen with a smile. _

_Than unbearable silence. My ice castle collapses and everything goes black._

_I see Snow and me together and then dream Crystal leaves. She is getting resurrected? By whom? And I see the Togruta, her eyes blue and green chanting and resurrecting her with someone's Force Wielder powers. Why?_

_I call out to her and she swirls her head around, still chanting. She is alive? I thought she died. That is why he paled when he saw my eyes._

_~~~~Different Place~~~~_

"_Snips…"_

"_Don't call me that! I __**hate**_ _it when you call me that!" The Togruta yelling furiously at Anakin._

_Her evil smirk as a dark force wielder uses force lightning against another._

"_You are of no more use to me." He says and he touches her forehead. She lolls lifelessly to the ground._

"_Noooooooooo" Anakin's desperate plead._

_Her waking up much like Snow did. I suppose that is why he paled even further when he saw this._

As I come back to reality, I notice we are nearing Naboo. Snow suddenly collapses and I rush to her side.

"What's wrong Sister?" I ask as I look her over.

"I haven't been sleeping. Funny, how I was dead and I can't get enough sleep." She gives a small giggle.

"Go rest then." I order Snow and she goes over to a bunker and plops down. There was something definitely different about Snow. She was...almost...good. I wave the thought away and sit in the pilot's seat.

"You know, maybe it would've been better if we went back to the palace. They're expecting us to leave, right?" Snow said, leaning on her elbow and looking up at me.

Cotton jumps on my leg as I rest my head on my hands.

"_Ssssnnnooowwwfffllllaaakkkeee_," Cotton hisses. "_Gggggoooooonnnnnneeee."_

"She's probably sleeping with Snow, or sleeping in some corner. Casting an enchantment on someone as an animal can be quite harsh," I hush, petting Cotton.

Cotton wheezed, shaking her head and dragging her fangs along my leg. My skin breaks and warm blood oozes from the wound.

"Spies?! How dare she?!" I gasp, standing up and Cotton jumps off my leg. "Snow too?"

Cotton nods confirmation and wheezes yet again. I take my lightsaber and it buzzes as it lights up.

"Time to settle this for good," I say, gritting my teeth. I swing the lightsaber around and burn some of the walls.

Snow wakes to the scraping sounds and says almost mournfully, "Sister, alas I loved you. But what happened to us? I have realized the true light of what we have done and our pets agree. I'm sorry Crystal."

"You betrayed me, you Sister, and you will pay for it," I grit my teeth. One second I'm crying that she's dead and the next I want her dead.

I lunge to her and she gracefully ducks. Cursing under my breath, we pull out our lightsabers. We never trained together, so if one of us was turned somehow, there was no way to find weaknesses. All we ever knew was Snow was good at lightsaber skills and I was good at enchantments and forcey stuff. Her shoto and main glow brightly illuminating the shuttle. My sabers glow too, but less brightly. Snow swipes at my feet with her main and my head with her shoto. I block her main, but the hilt of her shoto slaps me in the forehead. Stumbling back, I take my two main sabers and spin them so she cannot get a clear shot of me. She closes her eyes, a stupid move in my opinion and then opens them to unleash a powerful force push, something she couldn't have done. It was as powerful as mine and I almost screamed. How could Snow even dream of this? I was supposed to be good at this, not her. My lightsaber skills were weak compared to hers and she could easily take me, but she couldn't. I growled and she kept her calm composure, almost sighing at what we had done and become.

~~~~~Anakin~~~~~

"Well, I didn't see that coming," I mumble, looking at Snow, who lies in a puddle of blood slightly awake, beside the bunker.

"What did you say?" Crystal demanded, sticking the lightsaber near my face as she holds her chest.

"I said words," I smirked.

Crystal rolls her eyes and puts the lightsaber away. She turns away and stumbles back to the cockpit.

"Will she die yet_?_" Crystal asks.

"She cannot die." A shimmery figure I know as Daughter steps out of the shadows.

"Ugh. I _hate_ you!" Crystal shrieks at Daughter who rests her opaque hand on Snow's forehead and Snow glows gold and then rests upon her bunk.

"Ah, The Chosen One. A pleasure it is, to meet you after death. Ah, best check up on my dau…Um, friend, Ahsoka… Farewell those." Daughter shimmers out of vision.

Sighing, I sit down on the floor and rest my head on the wall. This was going to be a long journey. What did she mean by daughter, Ahsoka?

The ship filled with black dust, and the dust swirled around and around before taking the shape of a figure. Pitch.

"Ah, a _Jedi_. She's done well, very well," Pitch smiles and nods, glancing at me. "Oh, and a _Clone Captain?_ Impressive, I must say."

"Pitch," I growl.

Pitch, as black as the Son, smiles as his golden eyes glow brighter and brighter. I turn away. Another figure behind Pitch appears. He has light grey hair, and a blue sweatshirt covers his chest as brown baggy pants cover his legs. He holds a twisted tree branch in his hand.

"Jack Frost," I gasp, squinting my eyes.

Pitch chuckles."Why, yes."

I turn around and face the metal walls. I slam my head into them, and everything goes black.

~~~~~Crystal~~~~~

"Jack," I gasp, covering my mouth.

"Mm, yes. Jack. Jack Frost," Pitch cackles.

"Where's Snow?" Jack asks, brushing his hand through his hair, worriedly.

"The traitor?" I ask. "Alive, but barely. That tarnished, sickly, light force wielder, Daughter, revived her."

"And Elsa?" Pitch asks, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"I don't have her," I groan. "She's in league with the Jedi."

"I know that!" Pitch thunders, slamming his foot into the floor and pounding his fist into the wall. "You think I didn't know?!"

"I will get her. I swear," I promise. Rage flares inside of me. A fire burns and all I want to do is make Pitch suffer. I weigh my lightsaber in my hand and place it onto my belt. I walk up to Pitch, only a foot away. "I swear. On my life."

With that, I draw my lightsaber and slash into Pitch's dark flesh, straight into his heart. He crumples to the ground, holding his stomach.

Jack draws his staff. He shoots icicles at me, which I easily block with my lightsaber.

"You don't dare, Brother," I growl.

Jack relentlessly shoots icicles at me, gritting his teeth. He shoots and runs forwards towards me. I don't do anything but back up slowly and block his shots.

"You are weak, Brother," I smirk, dodging an icicle. "_Weak_."

Jack continues to shoot.

"Imprisoned in this cage,

A trapped bird, cannot be free,

Slave you are to me,

And slave you will stay," I chant, shooting a small icicle at Jack's throat. It hits.

He crumples to the floor, holding his throat. He groans and coughs. He then makes his way to his legs and stands.

"Master," he nods. He then sits on the ground with his legs crossed.

I shoot an icicle into Pitch's arm as he lies on the ground, curled up. His wounds begin to mend and he sits up. Blood pools around Pitch's legs as he sits up.

"Good," I grin.

"Master," Pitch and Jack say simultaneously.

"Put her," I say, pointing to Snow. "away."

Pitch and Jack grab Snow by the arms and throw her into the prison cells.

~~~~~Anakin~~~~~

Blurry figures rush about, remodeling the ship for the inside out. I blink a few times and rub my eyes until my vision clears. My head throbs, but I know it is my doing.

As I look around, I see Crystal commanding Pitch and Jack.

Wait...what?

I mumble something incoherent and close my eyes to fall back asleep.

~~~~~Crystal~~~~~

Republic ships surround ours. They shoot and fly around us with those pesky fighters. The ship rocks back and forth as the shots hit us.

Smoke engulfs the ship. They take out the engines and we spin notoriously towards the swampy surface of Naboo.

My head slams against the floor of the ship and everything goes black.

~~~~~Ahsoka~~~~~

Voices hum in my ears as I open my eyes. Blurry figures surround me, their mouth's covered with masks. I blink my eyes as my vision clears, and I can see everyone clearly.

I turn to where I last saw Rex. His body lies lifelessly. Anakin towers over him, holding a single pyro flower to his chest.

He turns to me, and he sighs a breath of relief.

"Snips," he sighs. "Rex…"

"What about him?" I ask.

"Rex… he gave up the fight. He thought you were dead," Anakin splutters.

I sit there dumbfounded with a gaping mouth which I close in a matter of seconds. Anakin seems to read my mind as he answers, "Crystal hit him with a large icicle,"

I turn away from Anakin with three thoughts. Rex was gone, and I never got the chance to say goodbye forever.

I sit up in bed and roll my neck around. I was going to kill Crystal, for what she had done to me. For what she had taken from me. And for the life she had taken from Rex.

I rubbed my eyes and hugged my knees to my chest. "Oh, Rexie" I mutter, quiet enough so that Anakin won't hear.

My eyes fill with water, but I hold back the tears and close my eyes. I rest my head on my pillow and turn onto my side. I pull the covers up to my eyes so that Anakin won't see the tears beginning to pool in my eyes.

"I'd like to rest," I say, my voice muffled by the covers.

"Of course," Anakin says, walking away.

His footsteps recede and I cover my face with my hands. I cry until my eyes are dried up, and then I huddle in my blankets until I fall asleep.

As I wake up, my stomach muscles ache and I cannot move. I groan and roll my neck around. Today, I will work and plan, to finish what Crystal started. The Jedi say it is wrong to hold grudges and want vengeance and revenge. But I will have revenge.

~~~~~Crystal~~~~~

I'm locked up, again. Only this time, I am locked up with Pitch and Jack. Pitch slams his head into the wall regularly as Jack tries to restrain him with his handcuffed hands.

"We need to get _out_," I hiss as Cotton appears on the other side of the forcefield.

"_Aaaggggrrrrreeeeddddd_," Cotton hisses and nods in agreement. She then hops away, and I hear screams.

"Good girl," I giggle sinisterly.

I wait for Cotton to return with blood on her fangs, but she doesn't. Instead, a man with a gun on his belt comes. He turns off the ray shield and grabs my arms.

"What are you-" I groan as I struggle against him. I look to Cotton, by the foot of a pile of boxes. I raise my eyebrows questionably, and Cotton shrugs to the best of her ability.

The clone brings me to a small room, with a table and two chairs. The chairs looked opposite each other. The clone pushed me down in one chair and handcuffed me to it. Then, he took a seat in the other chair.

"Now, what is your purpose?" The clone asks. "Who do you work for?"

"Why don't we start with names?" I smart talk.

"Fine, I am CT-27-5555, now ARC-5555, but you can call me Fives," the clone begins as another person walks in. He takes a chair from the corner of the room and scoots it near the table and takes a seat.

"Anakin," I grin. "Nice to see you."

'Have you said hi to my only ARC trooper?" Anakin asks with his stupid signature smirk that totally turns me on and I find super attractive, even if he is an arrogant bastard.

"I have indeed," I smirk. I bat my eyelashes and look at Fives with a flirty smile.

"Anyways," Five butts in. "On with the interrogation."

"Right," Anakin shoots me an annoyed look. "Who do you work for?"

"I have the right to remain silent," I smirk.

Anakin scoots back his chair with a scratching squeal and slaps me across the face with the back of his hand.

"Right," Anakin smiles fakely. "Now, who do you work for?"

"I work for no man."

This time, Anakin holds his hand up choking me by way of the force. I gasp and splutter as my hands try to come up to stop this invisible force. Anakin throws me roughly to the wall while force choking me. I try to scream, but the air is ripped roughly from my lungs. I knew that if he didn't stop soon, I would lose consciousness, at the worst die. Fives shoots me with a stun gun and I fall to the ground.

My body aches and my head throbs from loss of oxygen. I struggle to stand up and sit back into my seat.

"You're lying!" Anakin shouts, pulling out his lightsaber.

"Am I?" I splutter out, while gasping for air.

"She's right…That Pitch…" Fives mutters under his breath. He shakes his head and sits down.

"Are you going to let me try?" A feminine voice calls out. I glance over to the large glass window to see the Togruta from Anakin's dream.

"General Tano," Fives snaps to command, standing up and scooting his chair back with and un-audible squeal.

"You can try Ahsoka." Anakin says shrugging his shoulders.

"I know you." I rasp out.

"Ahhhhhh, yes. Can we have some privacy?" She asks Anakin.

"Of course Snips." The duo both leave and General Tano walks in and turns to me casually.

"You killed someone very close to me." She begins.

"I don't know what to call you, now do I?" I ask smartly.

"Ahsoka Tano. And you, oh yes, Crystal, is it?" Ahsoka looks from her nails to me.

"Yes, now who did I kill? If you know, I did kill a lot of people." I give a small giggle, clasping my bound hands together and sighing.

"Ahh, yes, Captain Rex of the 501st." She says softly.

"Oh, him. He kept mumbling something about an Ahsoka." I can feel Ahsoka wants to lunge towards me and end me.

"Yes, and what would…empower you to do this?" She asks politely with a smile. This smile doesn't reach her eyes.

"You know, I can bring him back…" She perks up just a bit. It is barely noticeable, but I see and I grin.

"You can?" She asks tentatively.

"I can," I grin. "If you join me."

She seems to think for a while before she nods. She looks at Anakin and Fives behind the glass window and how they tilt their heads in confusion.

"Set. Me. Free." I ask.

She hesitates a few seconds and then force floats me a key card under the table.

I slip it into my pocket of my cloak and smile.

She looks at Anakin and nods. Anakin walks in and Ahsoka looks down.

"Find anything out?" Anakin asks.

"She's unproductive. We should ask Snow," Ahsoka shakes her head. "She's useless, this…" Ahsoka sighs and walks out of the room making a small gesture behind her back. It meant be ready.

I see Cotton, huddling in the corner underneath the chairs in the room and she hisses quietly and shows her fangs.

Fives unlatches my handcuffs, and I bend over and go limp. He struggles to hold onto me, and just as he is about to drop me, I kick him in the knees. I hear the cracking of the bone breaking, but I don't care. I use my elbows to hit his nose.

Anakin rushes towards me, but Ahsoka grabs him by the arm and pushes him to the ground. She tosses me my lightsabers which drift onto my belt.

"I got this, sweetie," I smile and look at Ahsoka. She releases him and I use the force to strangle him mid air.

I pull out one of my lightsabers from the folds of my dress and pull him close. I graze my lightsaber along his chest, and he cries out in pain.

"Hurting? Oh. Let me kiss the boo-boo," I smirk and then laugh. I pull him close and kiss him on his lips feeling his graze over mine. He almosts kisses me back, letting me take the pain from him. I think he would have kissed me fully, if I wasn't a Separatist.

"Pain," I whisper. "Will never go away." I chuckle and stab my lightsaber through his leg and watch him crumple in pain.

Ahsoka walks over to him and mumbles something in his ear and he nods barely. She gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek and then leaves with me. Laughing, I walk out of the interrogation room. With an extra gun and a lightsaber, along with a Jedi. We battle through battalions of clones. Thankfully, we didn't run into any other Jedi. I groan and Ahsoka gives me a questioning look. She screams something incoherent and I turn around to see a Mirialan Jedi.

"Halt." She says igniting her lightsaber.

"Barriss…" Ahsoka says.

~~~~~Jack~~~~~

When I'm almost afraid the Crystal left us, she appears in the doorway, and the forcefield goes down.

"Halt," a voice says.

Pitch and I look at each other and walk out into the hallway. A beautiful Togruta hands me one of her lightsabers. She severs our handcuffs and I grab a blaster as Pitch grabs Anakin's lightsaber that the exotic Togruta hands him.

"Barriss…" The Togruta says.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?" the Jedi says.

"I can't live without Rex. They can bring him back," the Togruta woman called Ahsoka says.

"Are you sure, Ahsoka? This could all be a trick," the Jedi says.

"I can't live without him. I can't Barriss…I know you feel for Cody…" Ahsoka replies sadly. "This is the same thing."

"No one was supposed to know." Barriss whispers.  
"Feelings can truly help you feel the light side."

"Not if you turn them into attachment." Barriss replies smartly.

"Leave me be…. please, I am only doing this to save others. To save _him._"

"Why can't you let go of him?"

"Could you let go of Cody?" Ahsoka asks.

"Yes, but can you? Can you accept his fate when it comes? Er, came." Barriss urges.

"He didn't deserve to die!" Ahsoka screams.

"And yet you are teaming up with the very person who killed him?!" Barriss yells. "You are no longer a friend of mine. You forgave me after I bombed the Temple, but I can't forgive you for this... Go. Just go. Go away before I kill you all. Go!"

Ahsoka shakes her head simultaneously with Barriss's.

"Leave." Barriss' voice is low and laced with anger and she turns on her lightsaber.

We rush past them, knocking Barriss around. Pitch rushes past her and knocks her to the ground.

"Don't kill her!" Ahsoka screams. She lunges for Pitch, but I wrap my arms around her small waist. She struggles in my arms and I try to restrain her with a lot of effort. Force, was she strong.

"Don't worry, I won't." Pitch smiles. Then he grabs Barriss and tosses her on the ground effectively knocking her out.

Ahsoka walks over to Barriss and rubs her head gently. Sighing, she picked herself up and started towards the hangar.

"Aren't we leaving the Resolute?" She asks.

'I don't know your name." Pitch states.

"I am Ahsoka Tano, Padawan….. _Former _Padawan to the Chosen One. And you are?" Ahsoka stumbles over her words.

"I'm Jack Frost and that's Pitch." Jack seems mesmerized by something.

~~~~~Ahsoka~~~~~

"What now? Should we go back to your palace? Or stay? But if we did stay, what would we do?" I bombard, glancing at Crystal.

"What now," Crystal repeats. "What to do, what to do, what to do. Well, I _don't_ know! Why don't we just kill all the Jedi?!" Crystal leans over and pushes her nose to mine. "There will always be things to do now."

"Agreed," Pitch says. "But at the moment we are in no condition to face millions of Jedi with this tiny flock. We need more."

"_Vvvvvveeeeennnnnnttttttrrrrrrrreeeeeeessssssssssss_," Cotton, a white bunny, hisses.

"Ooh, _Ventress. _Good. Good," Crystal sighs, petting her bunny.

"I know where Ventress is….." I say uneasily.

"Where?" Jack asks.

"The Underworld of Coruscant." I say putting my head down.

Crystal moves to my side and looks into my eyes. She mutters something into my ears and I look up gratefully. I knew what she did. She looked into my memories. She saw all of my weaknesses, failures, and betrayals. She saw how I lost my entire fleet, Barriss almost killing me, and how I couldn't cope with life…

"You are safe. You are fine.

The past is in the past." Crystal whispers to me.

I sigh heavily and she smiles like she comforted a child.

"Let's go then." Pitch smirks.

We run to get a ship and I quickly power up the Twilight.

"Will this ship even survive?" Jack asks.

"I flew this ship everywhere. I think it will." I yell over the sound of marching.

We clamor on and Crystal takes the co-pilots' seat as I take the pilot seat. Jack sits near the back to meditate and Pitch murmurs something.

"Making the jump to hyperspace in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." I push the lever and the swirling blue tunnel awaits.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Ice_

_"What now," Crystal repeats. "What to do, what to do, what to do. Well, I don't know! Why don't we just kill all the Jedi?!" Crystal leans over and pushes her nose to mine. "There will always be things to do now."_

_"Agreed," Pitch says. "But at the moment we are in no condition to face millions of Jedi with this tiny flock. We need more."_

_"Vvvvvveeeeennnnnnttttttrrrrrrrreeeeeeessssssssssss," Cotton, a white bunny, hisses._

_"Ooh, Ventress. Good. Good," Crystal sighs, petting her bunny._

_"I know where Ventress is….." I say uneasily._

_"Where?" Jack asks._

_"The Underworld of Coruscant." I say putting my head down._

_Crystal moves to my side and looks into my eyes. She mutters something into my ears and I look up gratefully. I knew what she did. She looked into my memories. She saw all of my weaknesses, failures, and betrayals. She saw how I lost my entire fleet, Barriss almost killing me, and how I couldn't cope with life…_

_"You are safe. You are fine._

_The past is in the past." Crystal whispers to me._

_I sigh heavily and she smiles like she comforted a child._

_"Let's go then." Pitch smirks._

_We run to get a ship and I quickly power up the Twilight._

_"Will this ship even survive?" Jack asks._

_"I flew this ship everywhere. I think it will." I yell over the sound of marching._

_We clamor on and Crystal takes the co-pilots' seat as I take the pilot seat. Jack sits near the back to meditate and Pitch murmurs something._

_"Making the jump to hyperspace in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." I push the lever and the swirling blue tunnel awaits._

Chapter 4

~~~~~Ahsoka~~~~~

When we arrive, I dock us in a small port on one of the lower levels.

"We should break up and look for her. That may be our best choice…" Pitch says.

"Agreed," Crystal nods. "Pitch come with me. Cotton, you'll take Jack. And Ahsoka, I trust you can go on your own? You may have a better chance of finding her."

"Okay, " I nod.

"Meet back on here on level G17. Take these comlinks and report if you find her or you are in trouble." Crystal says.

Jack holds his lightsaber tighter. Pitch nods and shifts his lightsaber in his hand. I clip the comlink next to my other comlink.

"Let's go."

~~~~~Crystal~~~~~

Pitch comes to my side.

"Ready?" I smile wryly.

"Yes," he says, a smile coming to his face. His lips curl, and I know we can find Ventress.

We head down the alleyways of the Underworld of Coruscant. Dark and dusty, in the alleys, I see disgusting little animals pivoting around looking for a scrap of food or someone to call them theirs. Pitch shakes his head, and we keep walking. We visit each shop, search every nook and cranny, and every shadow.

Pitch has his lightsaber hidden, as do I. Jedi lightsabers are worth much very many credits in these areas. I shift my cloak and make a signal to Pitch who shifts too and makes a small hand gesture. We stop in an alleyway as we can both feel a strong force presence nearing.

~~~~~Ahsoka~~~~~

I search everywhere. I even went to that abandoned warehouse just to find her. I shudder at the remembrance of my luck. It all started in Letta's cell. Ever since Rex died, I will do anything to get Rex back. I miss him so much. He made me feel special and loved, even if I was a freak or convict. I hear a noise behind me and turn around quickly to see a shimmery figure with a military buzz cut and the familiar blue striped armour.

"Rex…." My word hangs in the air.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks, a thoughtful look upon his face.

"I need you back. I miss and love you." I pour my heart out.

"I know you will find love soon. I must be going. I will become one with the as you say and believe, force. You can't bring me back." Rex says softly, "Goodbye sweetheart and keep me in your heart."

I stand frozen, as the love of my life disappears. He didn't even move to answer my plead. My love for him and he throws me away like garbage.

"Rex!"I shout. "No, Rex, please!"

~~~~~Jack~~~~~

As I walk with Cotton, who leaps from the ground to some immaculate item in the alleys, I can't stop thinking about the beautiful Togruta with sun kissed skin and those hypnotizing eyes that pierce my soul and make me want to kiss her right then and there. But, she has a lover. If Crystal were to revive him, I would never get a chance. She was one of those girls that was not to be taken lightly, I could see that from her battle hardened eyes and athletic moves and features.

I shake my head from the thought and check behind the random wooden boxes lining the street.

Cotton stops and sits down, with her nose in the air, twitching. "Vvvvvvvveeeennnnnttttrrrrreeeessssss."

I raise my eyebrows and put my gun into my belt. She hops into an alleyway, and I follow. We turn around to see a woman with two bright red lightsabers twirling in the night.

~~~~~Anakin~~~~~

I ly in the medbay playing with my lightsaber. I strip it of its crystal and then slip it back in to feel the satisfying thump in my outstretched hand.

It's been stressful for me since Ahsoka went missing. Not only that, Barriss told me she joined Crystal, saying that Crystal could bring back Rex.

I put the lightsaber down on the ground, and grit my teeth. I sigh and rest my head on my hands, wanting everything to be over.

~~~~~Obi-Wan~~~~~

I watch my former Padawan tear himself over this new problem. I am indeed fond of the young Togruta myself. She went after true love, something only a few people could do. But, she knew that Rex couldn't be saved. Ahsoka was a smart girl, she knew that non-force sensitive individuals could not make the trip to the netherworld of the force. They simply dissolved into the living force. I can't stand watching my former Padawan in pain, so I leave as quick and quietly as I could. I know how everyone loved the Togruta. She brought a smile to everyone. A smile from Ahsoka was like a rainbow of positive feelings. She could just make a prison cell or some lonely place brighter with her smile alone.

~~~~~Ahsoka~~~~~

I scream out in fear and I watch as eight other individuals walk towards me. Other Padawans.

"Hello brat. I've come back to finish some unfinished business." The main one says with a smirk, Malcolm.

"Yeah. Hit. Her. Harder." A female Padawan by the name of Abby smirks.

"I think I should," Malcolm says.

He lunges towards me and two of the Padawans restrain me, so I can't fight back. He slaps me hard on my right montral and I can hear something gush in my head. Not good. I can't press the comlink or call for help as another Padawan covers my mouth. Then Malcolm takes a hidden dagger and stabs me in the chest. I hiss to the best of my ability and Abby smirks. Then she unleashes a barge of attacks with her fist and foot to my already bruised body. FInally, I muster enough strength to press my comlink and mutter help into it. My chest burns and bruises and blood covers my frail body. The attackers drop me to the ground, and I roll over to my side. Everything blurs as another female Padawan brings her fist upon my left montral and the world disappears from sight.

~~~~~Crystal~~~~~

I turn around and ignite one of my lightsabers. Pitch activates his and the force presence comes and is revealed to be a bald Dathomirian igniting her two bold red lightsabers.

"Help…" the comlink buzzes with Ahsoka's weak voice.

I shake my head and ignite my lightsabers. Pitch does as well. He swirls it around in a circle.

"Who dares go there? Who told you about my whereabouts? I see. You have been acquainted with Skywalker's pet." Ventress spits, spinning her two sabers.

"Well well. If it isn't the hairless harpy." Pitch says and spins his saber skillfully.

"What do you want," Ventress hisses.

"Revenge on the Jedi," I say, stepping up.

~~~~~Jack~~~~~

"Help," the comlink buzzes with Ahsoka's weakened voice.

I turn to look at Cotton, whose eyes are glued to the woman's back.

"We have to help Ahsoka," I say, turning to Cotton. She doesn't move. She only opens her mouth to show rows of fangs and hisses.

"Fine. I'm going then. Are you going to come with me?" I ask, my hand on my gun.

I only hear hissing, and I roll my eyes and walk away.

I near Ahsoka, and I hear her groaning as each person places a punch or kick. I run to her side. I shoot the attackers and bend over to Ahsoka. The Padawans run off.

"Rex?" Ahsoka asks, putting her hand on my face.

"It's me. Jack," I say.

"Rex…" Ahsoka whispers, licking her lips. I lift her up, her head resting on my thigh.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?" I ask. "Ahsoka!"

I press my fingers against her neck and I can feel her weak pulse. I carry her back to the alleyway, and put her on the ground. Pitch, Crystal, and Cotton are all talking with Ventress.

"Leave her to die," Crystal says, kicking Ahsoka on the ground. "She's of no use anymore. Strip her of her weapons, and let's go."

"No," I say, looking up at Crystal.

"No?" Crystal asks, kicking me in the chest and knocking me to the ground. "No?"

"I said, ' No.'"

"Fine. She's your responsibility then. If I find her dead body on the ship, you'll be joining her," Crystal says, walking past me. Ventress looks down at me in dismay and looks up and walks away.

~~~~~Jack~~~~~

We board the ship, and I lay Ahsoka on the floor. Her chest continues to bleed, and I rip a strip of my jacket and press it to the wound. It should stop the bleeding.

I sigh and lie down beside Ahsoka, closing my eyes and falling asleep…

I jerk awake as the ship touches the ground. "Where are we?" I ask, looking around.

"My palace," Crystal says, kicking Ahsoka.

"Hey!" I shout.

"Is she dead?" Crystal asks.

"What-no!" I shout.

"Hm. Seems like it," Crystal says shrugging. "We could make sure…" She pulls out a blaster and aims in at Ahsoka's head.

"No!" I shout.

"Maybe later," Crystal says, putting the gun in her belt and walking out the ship. I sigh and reluctantly follow.

~~~~~Olaf~~~~~

"Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz

And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.

A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand

Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer.

I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm.

And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!

And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me.

Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer.

Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo

The hot and the cold are both so intense,

Put 'em together it just makes sense!

Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo

Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,

But put me in summer and I'll be a — happy snowman!

When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,

Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam.

Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too

When I finally do what frozen things do in summer.

In sssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeerrrrr! " I sing grandly.

Snowflake pats her tiny paws together.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I have been practicing," I throw a wink to Snowflake who smiles. She covers her mouth, and closes her eyes, almost fainting.

"Ah, Olaf. Practicing for your opera?" Crystal asks, walking in.

"Crystal! Where have you been?" I ask, smiling and opening my arms wide for a hug. Crystal waves me away, and I put my stick arms between my legs and smile widely. The palace rings as Ventress walks in with heavy footsteps. Snowflake scampers away and hides. Cotton jumps after her and pounces on her.

"Tttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Cotton hisses.

"Let her go," Crystal scolds. "What's she going to do? Tell her precious, little Elsa that Olaf has a good voice?"

Cotton hisses and removes her body from Snowflake's. Snowflake squeals and runs out the door.

~~~~~Elsa~~~~~

"Elsa," a voice says from behind me. I turn to see Anakin walking towards me. "There's someone who'd like to see you."

"Okay…" I say, looking up at Anakin. "Who?"

"Snow," Anakin says. "Come with me."

I follow behind Anakin, wondering why Snow should be come to the interrogation rooms, and I see Snow look up as I enter the room.

She seems unchanged, except her dark brown hair is longer than before, and her light blue eyes shine more so brightly.

"Elsa!" she exclaims and stand she walks towards me, but is snapped back to her chair due to handcuffs.

"Snow, what are you doing here?" I ask, sitting down at the table.

"I felt that Crystal's beliefs were unorthodox and I want to be redeemed." Snow says firmly.

"That is a hard process and you have to go on trial." I glance at Anakin who slumps slightly.

"I'll do anything. I'll die in the light at least. I know of my sister's whereabouts too. She has acquired some allies. Those who have a grudge against the Jedi."

"I can talk to Anakin. I don't know if the Jedi are well, willing. They expelled one of their own to save their own skins. Don't tell them I said that." I whisper.

"Of course. Anything to be redeemed." Snow says again, "I missed you. It was only thanks to death, that I fully understand the force and everything. Crystal needs to be stopped and I know the power of the four, because I know who they are."

~~~~~Ahoska~~~~~

I wake up on the gritted metal floor of a ship, with a piece of light blue sweatshirt tied on the wound on my chest. I take it off, along with my clothes and examine the puncture on my chest in the mirror.

I carefully take a towel and wet it in the faucet in the refresher and wipe away the dried blood. I wash my clothes and put them back on, walking out of the ship. I look up to see snowy peaks of Ilum and a grand ice palace on the side of a cliff.

I smile and begin to walk up the mountain, sinking in the cold snow. I start to remember the crystal caves and my gathering trips. I hear a melody. So soft, yet there, hidden beneath the swirling of an oncoming blizzard and small animals chirping along. I hear some words, not basic, but another language. It seems so innocent and I can't help, but wonder what it is.

"Let it go...go...break of dawn! Here I...let the storm... nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! The...anyways..."

I continue walking to the palace and then I collapse.

_I see me? I have no idea, but this Ahsoka seems in a trance. She walks towards a throne and three voices call out._

_"Welcome, sister." Crystal smiles softly._

_"We have missed you." Snow pivots so her dress swirls around her legs._

_"You have come." The final piece of the puzzle, Elsa._

_"Why have you called me?" The premonition Ahsoka asks thoughtfully._

_"We need your power to help us. Save the galaxy and rid of the Jedi and Sith." Crystal walks closer to Ahsoka._

_"Yes, you can rule alongside us. And do what you want and wish." Elsa says softly._

_"Why? Everything I love and want is gone. Forever. I don't have a burning desire or anything. Nothing to look forward to. It's gone." Dream Ahsoka rests her hand on the thrones' armrest._

_"No. You do have something. You have a child." Snow smiles largely and points to vision Ahsoka's abdomen._

_"No I don't. I lost the child in battle against Crystal..." Fantasy Ahsoka replies with a sad smile._

_"No. You were carrying twins. One died, but the other shall live. I am rather sorry about that, though." Crystal smiles again, a true heartfelt smile._

_"You are?" Ahsoka asks softly._

_"I even know the father." Elsa slyly smirks._

_"Who?" The other Ahsoka asks rather stupidly, but if this was a premonition, I guess I will be saying that._

_"Jack-" Crystal, Snow, and Elsa smile and hold their arms out._

I wake and find myself in an ice cave.

~~~~~Elsa~~~~~

I walk out of the interrogation room after saying my goodbyes to Snow. I walk into my shared room and turn on the holotv in my room and lie down on my bed.

"Fires spread across Naboo's residential areas. Unknown cause," the holotv booms. I turn off the holotv with a flick of my wrist and rush out my room.

"Anakin!" I shout as he passes by my room.

"Hm? What?" he asks, looking at me worriedly. "Fires are not unknown."

"I agree, but this. This," I shake my head. "This is different. Unknown cause. Doesn't this look suspicious?"

"Elsa," Anakin puts a hand on my shoulder. "Go rest. You're in need of a break. Take a rest. We can discuss matters later."

I shake my head and walk back into my room.

I lie down on my bed and turn on my side. I sit up straight and look around. I walk out of my room, looking both ways for a certain Jedi Knight, and then run down the halls.

I have to get to the fires.

~~~~~Jack~~~~~

I pace in my guest bedroom in Crystal's palace. I desperately wanted Ahsoka to survive, and I needed to help her. I make up my mind, I will help Ahsoka regardless of the consequences. I loved her and I needed her. Sighing, I stealthily made my way out of the palace and walked towards the ship. I saw an orange figure lying in the snow and I rush over. Its Ahsoka and she's kicking and murmuring. I pick her up and hold her bridal style and then run over to a cave as snow swirls up and makes everything hard to see.

"I'm sorry, love. But I have to go." I squeeze her hand and then glance outside as if Crystal is coming after me.

~~~~~Elsa~~~~~

I jump off the gunship and into the roaring flames that lick Naboo. Smoke engulfs the capital. I stumble and cough, waving my hand around in front of my face.

I walk around, looking for the one thing I want. Something suspicious. I look down alleyways, behind boxes, inside shops and houses, but nothing suspicious.

"Ahhh!" a voice behind me screams. I turn around, my braid of platinum blonde hair smacking into my face.

A figure alight in bright flames runs towards me. I close my eyes and shove my hands in front of me.

As I open my eyes, I see a boy about .30 meters taller than me brushing ash off his clothes. He looks up and grins.

"Thanks," he smiles.

"Uhh," I stutter.

"I'm Jacob," he says, brushing dust out of his short spikey hair and holding his hand out to me.

"Elsa," I shake his hand.

~~~~~Anakin~~~~~

Elsa walks in with a tall gentleman covered in ash and dust.

"Who is this?" I ask, pointing to the tall man.

"Suspicious," Elsa raises her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes and walk him to the interrogation room.

"Who are you and where do you hail from?" Elsa asks just to let me know some basic information about this young man.

"I am Jacob and I come from the planet of Ennth. "

"What were you doing on Naboo?" I ask, leaning forward and putting my forearms on the metal table in front of me.

"I've lived there all my life," Jacob says, shrugging and leaning forward.

"You said you were from Ennth," Elsa says, looking at Jacob confusedly.

"That's what my parents say. They say that they found me wandering on the streets and they brought me into their house and fed me. They think I'm from Ennth," Jacob shrugs, looking at Elsa.

I shake my head and walk out of the room.

"Anakin-" Elsa starts.

"Get him out of here. Do something with him. I don't care. Bring him back to Naboo," I shrug, walking away.

"Anakin! He was on fire when I found him!" Elsa shouts.

"So? His clothes caught fire. Big whoop," I roll my eyes, looking at Elsa.

"This is how we defeat Crystal," Elsa says through gritted teeth.

"What?!" I ask. "How does a guy who's clothes catch on fire get rid of Crystal?"

"Jacob," Elsa says. "Show him."

Jacob sighs, and holds his hands out in front of him. A small flame flickers from his palms. The flame grows bigger and bigger and then shrinks away.

"What the-" I begin.

The flames coming out of Jacob's hands grow big and wide again and completely engulf him.

"Ugh," Elsa sighs, holding her hands out in front of her and shooting Jacob with a mist.

"Thanks, icy 'un. I owe you two!" He gives her a playful wink and she blushes furiously.

"Hmmmmm." She smirks and then shoots more ice at him.

"Icy 'un. We discussed this-" Jacob begins and Elsa waves her hand causing him to be encased in ice.

"Should you have done that?" I ask.

"Probably not." Elsa shrugs.

"We can give him a room. You two can share." I say slyly.

"You never change," Elsa turns and leaves the room.

"Now, how to unfreeze him without killing him." I mutter.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Ice_

_"Anakin-" Elsa starts._

_"Get him out of here. Do something with him. I don't care. Bring him back to Naboo," I shrug, walking away._

_"Anakin! He was on fire when I found him!" Elsa shouts._

_"So? His clothes caught fire. Big whoop," I roll my eyes, looking at Elsa._

_"This is how we defeat Crystal," Elsa says through gritted teeth._

_"What?!" I ask. "How does a guy who's clothes catch on fire get rid of Crystal?"_

_"Jacob," Elsa says. "Show him."_

_Jacob sighs, and holds his hands out in front of him. A small flame flickers from his palms. The flame grows bigger and bigger and then shrinks away._

_"What the-" I begin._

_The flames coming out of Jacob's hands grow big and wide again and completely engulf him._

_"Ugh," Elsa sighs, holding her hands out in front of her and shooting Jacob with a mist._

_"Thanks, icy 'un. I owe you two!" He gives her a playful wink and she blushes furiously._

_"Hmmmmm." She smirks and then shoots more ice at him._

_"Icy 'un. We discussed this-" Jacob begins and Elsa waves her hand causing him to be encased in ice._

_"Should you have done that?" I ask._

_"Probably not." Elsa shrugs._

_"We can give him a room. You two can share." I say slyly._

_"You never change," Elsa turns and leaves the room._

_"Now, how to unfreeze him without killing him." I mutter._

Chapter 5

~~~~~Sasha~~~~

"Ahh!" I shout as the whip strikes my back. I grit my teeth and use the backs of my hands to wipe the sweat dripping down my face. She grabs my wings and yanks on them.

I'm a slave to her. Queen Neeyutnee. I am her prize. A conquest to her "majesty".

I bare my teeth to her and she smirks, waking her hand. Her tattooed face twists in anticipation. I almost pale in fear, but keep my composure and stay in a predator position.

"Not for long." She smirks again. This time I do pale slightly and she turns to leave. The masked man turns to me again after cleaning the blood off his whip. He turns to me with a hungry grin and I almost faint dead away.

~~~~~Elsa~~~~~

Anakin smirks and walks away. I turn away and begin my walk back to my room.

A hand grabs my wrist, and I turn sharply.

"Elsa," Anakin says.

"What!" I say.

"Jacob?"

"What? He's not staying in my room."

"There's no room. And what's wrong with that? Ahsoka shared a room with me and I shared a room with Obi-Wan," Anakin says, shrugging.

I sigh. "A flame of love from Him."

Anakin looks at me, his eyes shaking. He shrugs confusedly.

"That's Jacob. I don't know about the flame of love part," I say.

"Maybe its you. I notice the way he gives you a look." "It's how I look at Padmé." I think. "A look of pure love."

"Master! How can you say that! Jedi cannot have attachments or feel love or pain or anything." I say quietly.

"Just saying." He replies.

"You're in one." I gasp.

"What! No!" Anakin gasps back, blushing ever so slightly.

I narrow my eyes until they're in thin slits. Anakin averts his eyes and I come to my conclusion. Senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala. Makes sense, though. She's tough, independant, she can kick butt, and is smart. She didn't take any crap from her male counterparts, and is all around likable without being oversexualized.

A sly grin grows on my face. "Anakin and Padmé sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Elsa!" he almost screams, crossing his arms.

I smirk, this was sooo much better than using the force.

"Fine Anakin, here's the deal, Jacob doesn't stay in my room, I won't say a word, deal?"

"I dont have much of choice do I?"

"No, unless you wanna get kicked out of the Order."

"You wouldn't."

I let out a short laugh, "Oh Master, I think we both know that I most certainly would."

"I can see how you and your sister are related."

"Which one?" I ask playing dumb.

"Crystal."

"Right, that sister." I shake my head. "Whatever Anakin, Jacob will not and can not stay in my room. I'm a girl for crying out loud! Why can't he stay in your room?"

Anakin looks at me, "Fine, but you're not gonna tell anyone are you?"

I smirk again, "I make no promises."

But turn away and walk back to my room

"No promises." I repeat with a smirk before I run off.

I run back to my room, feeling somewhat satisfied with myself. Lying on the bed, I fall into a dream-filled sleep.

_I look around the dark room and see a pale girl with long black hair lying on the ground in chains. What amazes me are her wings. Long and pure white in colour that twitch lifelessly next to her. They're covered in blood. Her blood. She looks up weakly from her ever growing puddle of blood. Two figures walk in, a woman in her traditional homeworld clothes and a clad in black man._

_"Again." The woman, I realize as Queen Neeyutnee of Naboo says._

_"Yes ma'am." The man replies taking out a whip and cracking it._

_I close my eyes and hear her heart breaking scream. A lone tear runs down my face as hers is covered in blood. She screams again and it's decided. I have to rescue her. She is a Feather of Hate from Her._

I wake up with sweat soaking my shirt. I sigh and walk out of bed, unbraiding my hair and brushing It out before throwing it into another Dutch Braid.

I splash my face with some cold water and walk out of my room. I feel so much more awake.

"Anakin," I say as he walks by.

"Elsa," he acknowledges.

"I've had a vision."

"Hm?" Eyes on the datapad.

"I need to go to Naboo. I think I've found the Feather of Hate."

"Hm. Nice French Braid, by the way." Anakin murmurs, his eyes still glued to his datapad.

"Why does everyone think it is a French Braid?! It is obviously a French Fishtail Reverse English Braid!" I exclaim, my braid thwacking me in the face.

"Speaking of Naboo, I'm hungry. I hear they have delicious nerf steaks. I'm so sick of these rations."

"Anakin!" I exclaim.

"Go to Naboo then." Anakin's eyes were still glued to his freaking datapad.

He didn't even look up when I mentioned Naboo. Stifling a giggle, I use the force to pull the datapad out of his hands and freeze it mid-air. I skipped away, smirking, as I got my Delta-7B Aethersprite-class Jedi Starfighter. I can hear Anakin screaming curses at me in Huttese.

"Come on R9." I wave to my astromech droid, R9-E7, who beeps and rolls over to my starfighter.

"R9! How can you say that about us! No, we don't have eating disorders! That's not why we're skinny. It's just genes! Well, I suspect Crystal may have a slight one, but STILL!" I cry out as I walk over to the pilots' seat.

"Set the coordinates for Naboo. We need to find this girl." I say and R9 beeps in response.

"13 hours, okay, let's push this fighter as fast as-" R9 cuts me off with a series of beeps.

"Okay! I'm going! I'm going!" I force pull the lever and a lone tear drips across my face.

~~~~~Crystal~~~~~

"Ventress-" I begin, only to be cut off by her.

"Call me Assaj." Ventress cuts in.

"Okay, Assaj, tell me about yourself." I say bringing us a cup of Dagoban bentaxne berry tea.

"Well, as women, I was originally born to the Nightsisters and was given away to protect my clan. I was raised as a servant until the Jedi Knight Ky Narec, came and decided to train me after I force pushed one of the raiders who killed my Master, Hal'Sted. A few years later, he was killed and I lost myself in my anger. Lots of dark things happened, I don't feel like saying," I nod understandingly. "Count Dooku then found me and I became his assassin for a while. He then was ordered by his Master, Darth Sidious, to kill me. I survived and became a bounty hunter in the Underworld of Coruscant. I found Skywalker's brat in the Underworld and we came to a mutual understanding. A few years later, you found me and here we are. Now tell me about yourself."

Images flashed through my head. A lone little girl sitting in the corner of the darkness. Flames thrashed through the city, and smoke engulfed everything. "Come here, little one," A voice said. A hand extended towards me and I gladly took led me out, and I followed him as he walked through the rubble. "Help," a voice whimpered. The man tried to lift the rubble from the girl's body, but it was too heavy. With a wave of my hand I removed the rubble. "Young one, your power is strong. Come with me and we may learn to control it," he said. I nodded eagerly and smiled. He led me onto the ship and I sat down beside him. He led me into he temple, and showed me around. He gave me a room, and I was thankful for all that he had done for me. One day he aggravated me, and I accidentally froze him. The other Jedi took me and threw me into a jail cell for something I had not yet learned to control.

Taking a sip of my tea, I smile and start, "I was actually taken to the Temple at a very young age, before I had even become 1. I was doing very well in my studies and saber skills. I had a secret, ice powers. Added along with my force abilities which was really advanced, I quickly became one of the most powerful and youngest Jedi compared to Ahsoka Tano and some others. I became fearful of my ice powers. If I held my hand out, I could freeze someone and that's what happened. My first Master sent me back because I accidently froze him and he was almost killed on our first mission. I became even more fearful of myself. I locked myself in my room and stopped talking to others. I even starved myself a bit and my friends. They gave up comforting me because well, I would just hurt them. I accidently hit my closest friend in the heart and she froze over forever. Eventually, I couldn't take it and I had a few attempted suicides. I gave up on living, until this voice visited me. It told me I had great power and I should use it. I was delusional by this point and I agreed with this voice. So I fled the Order and went to Ilum. I built an ice palace and imprisoned a few civilians for my pleasure. I turned them into animals and I found my sister, Snow wandering around for life. I found her, I guess she had gone through advanced aging and was frozen in carbonite. I brought her to my castle and we grew together. I reduced her aging to normalcy and then she died. Snow turned good and joined Elsa, my other sister whom I left, and I think that sums it up."

"Oh, well as two women who have gone through these hard lives, I can say the Jedi have hated us." Ventress replies dryly.

"I know. I trusted them with my life and they turn me away.-"

"You had a lover." Ventress looks up at me from her cup of tea.

"... Yes. He was, wonderful, at the time. He loved me a lot. I lost him. He was taken by someone or something. I became so dark afterwards. We had gotten engaged and were going to get married soon…" I trail off.

"Thats okay, sweetie." Ventress smiles gratefully and I lose it.

The tears stream down my face and Ventress kneels next to me, "Stop crying, please. Your sadness is intolerable."

This brings a small smile to my face.

~~~~~Sasha~~~~~

Groaning, I wake up again to find new slashes on my back. I cry as sunlight fills the dark room. I stand up weakly and try to run out, but the chains restrict me. A girl walks in with her lightsaber activated. She cuts the chains and lets me lean on her. I fold my wings and hold them tightly against my spine.

"What's your name?" She asks me.

"Sasha" I get out weakly.

"Elsa, at your service." She bows slightly and I have to smile. "We're going to steal a ship and leave."

I nod again and we try to pick up our pace.

"Where are you going with my angel?" A feminine voice yells.

"I'm taking her to safety." Elsa calls and we try to run.

"She's mine." I grimace as Queen Neeyutnee tries to run to us.

We keep trying to run faster, but my weakened body stops me.

"Let me fly." I murmur.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the hangar." Elsa replies.

I open my wings and leap into the air, soaring above the guards and the Queen. I flip and twist through the air, avoiding laser bolts and glowing whips. I kick a guard in the face and take his blaster. I grimace again as my wings open again. I reach the hangar in record time and see Elas cutting down guards with her lightsaber.

"Elsa!" I yell and begin hovering near her.

"Go to that one!" She yells using the force to shove me through the air towards a ship.

"Okay!" I yell back and begin taking out guards as Elsa flips towards the ship and me.

"Start the ship. I'll hold them off!" Elsa exclaims.

I flip switches and push buttons and Elsa backs up the ramp. She sits down in the pilots' seat and I flick switches again. She flies us out of the hangar and into space.

"Hyperspace. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." Elsa pushes the lever and I see a whirling tunnel of blue.

"My back." I collapse to the ground holding my back.

"Here." Elsa puts the ship on auto-pilot and she brings the medpac to me.

"You have some bad gashes." Elsa smiles softly and applies some anesthetics to the gashes.

"I know" There are five long gashes that decorate my once clear back with more scratches and smaller wounds.

"This will hurt," Elsa warns.

"I know," I reply, grimacing as the she applies a bacta patch to all of my wounds.

"Wings?" She asks.

"Not so bad. I think I may have banged my right one." I murmur, clenching my fists.

"Okay, we can have the Master Allie look at that. You're good." Elsa puts the medpac back and I collapse into the co-pilots' chair.

"You should sleep. We have a while until we get back."

"Okay" I reply with a yawn.

I nod off to sleep and I notice Elsa setting the ship on auto-pilot and trying to get some rest as I do.

~~~~~Anakin~~~~~

"Elsa!" I yell as a ship flies into the hangar.

"Yes, Master?" A tired looking Elsa trudges out of the ship.

"I didn't mean you could to go to Naboo!" I sternly scold her.

"I got her," Elsa smiles. "Come out, Sasha!"

"Yes Elsa." A beautiful girl steps out of the ship.

She has long black hair, violet eyes, and a slender frame. Her clothes are torn and ripped from torture and she has a haunted expression.

"Welcome to the Temple, Sasha." She bows slightly. "So you are the Feather of Hate?"

"Yes." And to prove her point, she unfolds her wings.

They were beautiful, pure white in color and long. However, they were covered in blood.

"Can you share rooms with her?" I ask.

"Yeah." Elsa replies, leading Sasha away.

As they walk away I mutter, "How sexist? She won't share a room the Flame of Love, but she will with the Feather of Hate, humph."

My comlink beeps and I raise my arm to my lips, "Skywalker here."

"Skywalker, report to the Council Room. We have a new mission for you." Mace's voice booms through the small device.

"Yes, Master." I reply.

I walk down the halls to the Council Room, my footsteps thudding as I walk. I'm slightly miffed at the Council for not granting me the role of Master. My Padawan graduated and is thinking about taking a Padawan and they even have the nerve of doubting her allegiance to the Republic. I understand she went after love. I know it was Rex, I know they've been meeting in secret. I know they've done it. I always do it too, with Padmé, but its unacceptable what they have been doing. I know I'm not a good role model, but I can't break it with her. She's always so understanding of my problems and my anger. I walk in the Council Room to see all members present. The war has taken such a huge toll on the both the Republic and Separatists.

"We would like to begin, by formally giving Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker a seat on the Council." Obi-Wan begins and gestures towards a chair.

"Thank you, Masters." I bow slightly and sit in my chair.

"Let's begin." Master Mundi says.

~~~~~Obi-Wan~~~~~

"What are we even doing about Crystal! All we've been discussing is the Separatists! Are we forgetting that civilians' lives are at stake because of a fallen Jedi!" Anakin shouts, pounding his fist on the armrest.

"To be perfectly honest with you, Anakin, we've been doing our best to stop Crystal. We're merely waiting for the right moment. Anakin, sit down and let's discuss this properly," I say calmly, placing my hands together.

"We've been at the Separatists far too long. Let's face this current problem and deal with the Separatists later!" Anakin screams, taking no heed to my words.

"Anakin, we have almost caught all the Separatist leaders. The war is already over. And did it ever occur to you that Crystal may be in league with the remaining Separatists?" I ask, waving my hand.

"Let's take things one step at a time. Let's remove Crystal from her icy throne and then deal with the Separatists!" Anakin yells again.

"I tend to disagree with you, my former Padawan. The Separatists are much more harm than Crystal and how do we know she isn't one of them as well? Take a seat Anakin and we can discuss matters better."

"How do we even know for sure if she is a Separatist?" Anakin quiets slightly.

"Take a seat, Anakin!" A feminine voice calls. Heads turn to the voice to see my duchess, Satine standing near the entrance.

I blush slightly as Satine makes eye contact with me, "Welcome, Duchess. I thought you said you were neutral,"

"Yes, but the war has ended and I have come to help settle negotiations. I thought it would be safe to drop by, but it isn't." The Duchess replies.

"Right, Duchess. Anyways, we are on some pressing matters. We will have to catch up later." I see Anakin smirk slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"Good day Master Jedi." Satine turns around and leaves.

Anakin opens his mouth again and, making sure my mental shields are up, all I can think is, "_This will be a long meeting._"


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on Ice_

_"__What are we even doing about Crystal! All we've been discussing is the Separatists! Are we forgetting that civilians' lives are at stake because of a fallen Jedi!" Anakin shouts, pounding his fist on the armrest._

_"__To be perfectly honest with you, Anakin, we've been doing our best to stop Crystal. We're merely waiting for the right moment. Anakin, sit down and let's discuss this properly," I say calmly, placing my hands together._

_"__We've been at the Separatists far too long. Let's face this current problem and deal with the Separatists later!" Anakin screams, taking no heed to my words._

_"__Anakin, we have almost caught all the Separatist leaders. The war is already over. And did it ever occur to you that Crystal may be in league with the remaining Separatists?" I ask, waving my hand._

_"__Let's take things one step at a time. Let's remove Crystal from her icy throne and then deal with the Separatists!" Anakin yells again._

_"__I tend to disagree with you, my former Padawan. The Separatists are much more harm than Crystal and how do we know she isn't one of them as well? Take a seat Anakin and we can discuss matters better."_

_"__How do we even know for sure if she is a Separatist?" Anakin quiets slightly._

_"__Take a seat, Anakin!" A feminine voice calls. Heads turn to the voice to see my duchess, Satine standing near the entrance. _

_I blush slightly as Satine makes eye contact with me, "Welcome, Duchess. I thought you said you were neutral,"_

_"__Yes, but the war has ended and I have come to help settle negotiations. I thought it would be safe to drop by, but it isn't." The Duchess replies._

_"__Right, Duchess. Anyways, we are on some pressing matters. We will have to catch up later." I see Anakin smirk slightly out of the corner of my eye._

_"__Good day Master Jedi." Satine turns around and leaves._

_Anakin opens his mouth again and, making sure my mental shields are up, all I can think is, "This will be a long meeting."_

Chapter 6

~~~~~Sasha~~~~~

I follow Elsa down the halls to her room.

"First, we should probably go to the Medbay." I tense up as Elsa smiles comfortingly.

"Bad experiences?" She asks.

"Yes" I reply softly.

"It's okay. Here, the Jedi will help all." Elsa pats me on the shoulder.

"Okay"

After walking down several halls, we reach a glass room with several beds and patients.

"Master Allie! We need help with this girl!" Elsa calls.

"Ahhh, Elsa. Come." Master Allie is a Tholothian.

"Lie down…." Master Allie trails off.

"Sasha." I reply.

"Lie down then Sasha." Master Allie finishes.

"I tried to patch her up, but I believe she may have to undergo the bacta tank. Her wing I think is dislocated at the radius." Elsa says.

"Okay, first let's check to be sure." Master Allie smiles. "I'm going to have to take off the pad, this may hurt."

I nod and it does hurt.

"So Elsa, you have done a great job and some of the minor scratches and cuts have healed. As for the gashes, this will require about five Jedi healing sessions and a week in the bacta tank to be completely sure." Master Allie turns to my wing. "I can sling it and it can be healed with the week in the bacta tank. So whenever you want to do any of these."

"Can I take the healing sessions first and then the bacta tank?" I ask.

"Of course. We can take you at 1500." Master Allie calls a datapad to her hand.

"Okay."

"Let me set your wing and then you are free."

Master Allie takes my wing and unfolds it carefully. She then places an airsplint on my wing.

"Done. Good day. Wonderful meeting you Sasha." Master Allie smiles and begins to walk away.

"Master Allie! Wait! Can you take a midi-chlorian count on Sasha?" Elsa calls again.

"Yes we can. Sasha, we are going to take a sample of your blood and test it for midi-chlorians." Master Allie takes a needle and pricks my finger.

"Can we go Elsa? I have a bad feeling-" I start.

"Yes we are. It will take a while for the reading." Elsa says to me.

"Good day Master Gallia." We both bow and leave.

~~~~~ObiWan~~~~~

"I will not go to Arendelle. Crystal is a big enough problem, and ignoring her won't do any good. I insist!" Anakin shouts.

"Yes, but in need Arendelle is. Arendelle, our closest ally. Cruel it is, to ignore closes." Yoda replies.

Anakin shakes his head furiously and slams his fists on the armrest. "I will not!"

"Arendelle is probably the one thing Crystal will go after. So, yes, you are protecting people from Crystal. This is not for the danger of some Separatist plot, Anakin. This is in fact to prevent harm to come to innocent civilians," I say, my hands clenching into fists underneath the mask of calm I have put on.

"Perhaps, Anakin, it would be a good idea to get some rest before we discuss this any further. We've been discussing this far too long, and I think we could all use the rest," Master Stass Allie says, standing up.

"Agree, I do," Yoda says.

"So, has it been decided that Anakin will go to Arendelle? " I ask smoothly.

"I will not!" Anakin shouts.

"Yes," The Jedi Council says simultaneously.

"Hm," I smirk, looking at Anakin. He rolls his eyes and pounds his hands on his armrest a few times before walking out to his room.

"What is wrong with Anakin?" I ask looking at the other Jedi.

"Perhaps the pressure of the idea of killing his past Padawan is too much for him to handle," Master Kit Fisto says.

"We must remember, if Skywalker cannot let go of his former Padawan, he may be in grave danger. Mace Windu replies.

"I'm afraid he might turn," a voice from the entrance says.

Heads turn to see Duchess Satine.

"Duchess Satine!" I cry.

"If Anakin cannot kill his past Padawan, he may join his Padawan. I am also afraid Anakin might go on to defeat Crystal by himself and leave Arendelle hanging," Satine says.

"Agree, I must," Yoda says, shaking his head.

"This meeting is adjorned." Mace finishes.

~~~~~Anakin~~~~~

I rush back to my room, sweat dripping down my face. I jump into bed and fall into a deep sleep. When I awake, I roll over and wake up Jacob.

"Jacob."

Then, I run into Elsa.

"Elsa, Sasha, come with me," I say.

Elsa and Sasha look at each other confusedly.

"Her wing is in no shape to be going out," Elsa says.

I shake my head and grab their arms. I rush into the hangar and run up the ramp of a ship. Elsa, Sasha, and Jacob follow obediently.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asks.

I shake off the question and fly out of the hangar.

"So you are the Feather of Hatred?" Jacob asks Sasha.

"Yeah" Sasha replies and opens her left wing.

"What about your other one?"

"It's in a splint…"

"Ouch, it must hurt,"Jacob says caressing her left wing.

The three continue chatting in as we approach the palace. I swivel out of my seat and walk down the ramp, pulling Elsa behind me.

"The chant. Let's rid of Crystal forever," I say, looking at Elsa in the eyes.

"We don't have a Heart of Stone, Anakin," Elsa says, shrugging.

"That's me. Now do it," I say, shoving Elsa. She glares at me and shakes her head.

"It won't work, Anakin. You do not have a Heart of Stone," Elsa says.

"Just do it!"

Elsa sighs and begins the chant, slow and monotonous.

"Un cœur de pierre, un cœur de neige

Doit traverser et devenir un

Sacrifier pour arrêter, le Opprimé

Pour toi tuer qui a trompé

Une plume de la haine d'elle,

Une flamme de l'amour de Lui

Doit-tu arrêter qui irrite

Toutes nécessaire, d'arrêter

Pour on ne va pas seul, s'arrêtera

La puissance de 4, va arrêter le mal

Définitivement

Avant le solstice d'été,

Ou tout est perdu

Unum cor lapideum cor unum nix

Post te, et in carne una

Sacrificii stare in quempiam

Qui decepit te occidere

Eius odii a pluma,

Flamma amoris ab Ipso

Num finem qui exasperat

Omnia opus est, ut non

Non solum enim cessabit

IV Vis sedabit malum

Semel

Ante solstitium,

Vel sic pereat totum,"

Jacob raises one of his hands and shoots fire into the wide hall of Crystal's palace. Sasha flies into the air with a feather and raises her hands. She adds to the mix. Light and spirit shoot out of her hand into the hall. The feather drifts into the tornado of elements.

"Stop this!" Crystal emerges and is flanked by Ventress, Pitch, and the pets.

Elsa then raises her hands and floats into the air. She opens her eyes and they're pure white.

"Siji jantung watu, Salah jantung salju

Bakal nglintasi lan dadi siji

Kurban kanggo mungkasi, kang digawé sewenang-wenang

Kanggo mateni sira sing wis diapusi

A wulu saka gething saka Bojone,

A semangat cinta saka Gusti

Bakal mungkasi kowé sing Angers

Kabeh needed, kanggo mungkasi

Siji ora piyambak, bakal mungkasi

Daya 4, bakal mungkasi bebayan

Sawise lan kanggo kabeh

Sadurunge solstice panas,

Utawa kabeh wis ilang

Jedno srce od kamena, Jedno srce snijega

Će prijeći i postati jedan

Žrtva se zaustavi, nepravdu Jedan

Da bi ti ubio, koji je prevario

Pero mržnje od Nje,

Plamen ljubavi od njega

Će ti prestani koji Angers

Sve što je potrebno, da se zaustavi

Za jedan neće sam, neće zaustaviti

Moć 4, će zaustaviti zlo

Jednom zauvijek

Prije ljetnog solsticija,

Ili je sve izgubljeno" Elsa continues.

I raise my hands and try to contribute to the mix. Nothing happens.

"Exactly what would happen. The chant will never work without the right person." Crystal smirks.

"I told you Anakin." Elsa whispers.

"I hate you!" Crystal screams and shoots ice towards me.

I duck and the ice hits the palace door. It vibrates with a loud ring.

"Crystal!" Elsa shoots ice randomly in directions.

The palace doors open, but we pay no heed to who enters.

"Ahhh!" Ahsoka grabs her chest.

"Ahsoka! No!" I cry.

Ahsoka and Jack had walked in and Ahsoka had taken the hit. She falls to the floor and Jack knelt by her. I run to her side as Sasha and Jacob knelt by Elsa. Ahsoka finds the reason to weakly smile at me. Crystal chuckles hysterically.

"Hey Anakin." She mutters.

"Save your energy." I whisper.

One of the stripes on her lekku turns white. You can barely see the line where the stripe begins and ends.

"Can we leave?" Ahsoka asks.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." I mumble.

"Elsa. Wings. Fire. Need to leave. Bad. Castle. Crumble. Blow it up." Ahsoka turns to Jack.

"Mm," Crystal scoffs. "Where do you think you are going?"

She raises her hand and a bolt of ice shoots towards Anakin. Ahsoka jumps in front of him again and cries out. Another bolt of ice had hit her heart. Another stripe turned white.

"You will pay." I said darkly.

"Try me," Crystal smirks and taunts me.

Instead of answering, I lunge at her, my lightsaber activated. She blocks with one side of her lightsaber activated. I stand in my prefered Form V stance. Crystal activates her other lightsaber and she stands in all her glory.

Elsa shakes her head and joins in the fight. She shoots an icicle towards Jack, who grabs his wooden staff and forms a snowball to get in the way. A shout comes from inside the castle. Ventress comes flying out, with two red lightsabers.

Crystal fights with fury, shooting icicles at my chest ever so often. We head face to face, our lightsabers slammed against each other. I grit my teeth and push harder. She pushes against me harder until her face almost touches mine. I lock into a force push with Crystal, the determination clear in our eyes. We increase the intensity of the push, trying to send the other flying. Unfortunately for us, both of us fly through the air and land on our backs. She then resorts to shooting icicles at me. I block them and dodge them easily. Until she shoots one into my chest. I fall to the ground, but I push away the pain and get back up back into a the fight. She aims a hand at me and puts me down on the ground again. Crystal heads for Ahsoka.

"No you don't sithhead," I mutter.

I force choke her and she gasps, her two lightsabers clattering to the ground.

"Stand down and I'll let her live." I growl, pushing my deactivated lightsaber to her stomach.

"Stand down," Crystal gasps.

"Fine," Ventress deactivates her saber, as does the rest of her crew.

I release my grip on Crystal and she falls on the ground. She chokes and gasps, and I walk over and kick her. She bares her teeth, and she shoots another icicle into my heart. I fall to the ground and she kicks me multiple times.

She aims her hand at my heart and strikes me with a long icicle. She then brings the hilt of her lightsaber on my head and everything goes black.

~~~~~ObiWan~~~~~

"Find Anakin, we must," Yoda says.

"Where could he have gone?" Master Koth asks.

"I'm afraid he's been missing since yesterday. He was in his room the night of the meeting, but disappeared early the following morning. I also noticed Knight Elsa and two other people, Jacob and Sasha were missing. As well as a ship, The Sunset, has not be accounted for," I finish, stroking my beard rhythmically.

"He was furious after the meeting, it would not surprise me if he decided to go against our wishes and do his own thing. He wanted to confront Crystal personally, so perhaps we'll find him there," Master Windu puts his hands together.

"I agree. Perhaps we should send a search party to Crystal's place," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi says.

"Anakin is not a priority at the moment. For all we know, he is now in league with Crystal," Master Ti replies.

"At least we know where he is," I shrug, a weak smile growing on my face.

The doors of the Council Room open, and Master Fisto walks in with a datapad.

Master Fisto groans. "Arendelle has been completely frozen over. We believe this Is a work of Crystal."

"It would seem as though Anakin might now be in… Arendelle," I say, looking around.

"Or, she kept him back at her place to keep him from interfering," Master Ti replies softly.

"Unlikely, it gives her leverage. That is… to have Anakin. If she left him at her place, she might lose one of her greatest assets," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi grumbles.

"I unfortunately agree. We need to send people to Arendelle," Master Windu sighs.

"Snow," I say. "Let Snow know."

"Snow?" Master Koth asks.

"Arendelle is her home," I say. "She should've been the first out of everyone to know."

"This meeting is adjourned for now." Master Windu replies.

Everyone slowly files out of the room, except for Master Yoda and me.

"Much on your mind there is." Yoda prods the floor with his cane.

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Meditate you should, clear your mind it will." Master Yoda leaves the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

~~~~~Snow~~~~~

I sit on my bed as Obi-Wan Kenobi comes walking in to my room.

"We have news," he says.

I sit up straighter and try to smile.

"I would wish to see that smile stay on your face, but there is some depressing news," Obi-Wan says.

"Okay. Shoot," I say, my lips flattening to a line. I press my lips together and wait for the news.

"Arendelle has frozen over. We believe this is the work of your sister, Crystal," he says, sitting down beside me.

"Oh, no. No, no, that's not right," I stutter. My mouth shakes and quivers, and tears begin to form in my eyes. I close my eyes and press my lips together, as a single tear falls down my cheek. Obi-Wan puts an arm around me and gives me a kiss on the cheek before standing up and leaving.

"Wait, Obi-Wan!" I cry out.

"Yes." He replies hesitantly.

No words are needed. I rush forward into his arms and sob a bit.

"There there." Obi-Wan comforts me. "It's okay."

"Thank you" I sniffle.

"I'm always here for you, darling."

Instead of answering, I kiss him and he shifts backwards. We pull apart, a shocked look on Obi-Wan's face and a slim smile on mine. He laughs and then pulls me close. Unknown to us, a certain Jedi Grandmaster was watching us.

~~~~~Unknown~~~~~

"Love, strengthen us all it will…. Stupid I was, this to not see." The Grandmaster mutters.

He walks away slowly and I smirk.

_"The Jedi really should have better security." I think._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously on Ice**_

_"__Love, strengthen us all it will…. Stupid I was, this to not see." The Grandmaster mutters._

_He walks away slowly and I smirk._

_"__The Jedi really should have better security." I think._

Chapter 7

~~~~~Crystal~~~~~

"Oh, Elsa. A simple chant cannot save the star system from my wrath. It's very very simple. Bow down to me and you can do as you like, as long as you don't defy me," I chuckle hysterically.

"You won't get away with this!" Elsa shouts, jumping up from her perch on the ground and running up to me until her chains restrict her.

"Look at Arendelle. Seems like… Wait, I already have," I smirk and kick Elsa back down on the ground. "Too late for you to become the hero, Elsa, I'm afraid."

Elsa says nothing but bares her teeth and growls, a low soft and hoarse sound at the same time.

"Mm, I expected...an answer!" I kicked her again. Again, Elsa just growls.

"Hm. Fine! I guess we'll do this the hard way," I say. I aim my hand at her chest and shoot. A long icicle emerges from my hands and sinks into Elsa' s chest.

Elsa shakes her head and moans in pain.

"Okay. I see how it is," I smile. I walk over to the winged creature they call Sasha and grab her wings. I yank the left out of its socket, then the right. Sasha screams and shouts in agony, but Elsa does nothing but close her eyes. Sasha bows her head and begins muttering.

"Close your eyes, will you?!" I screech in fury. "Watch her cry in pain because of you!"

"I already am a hero," Elsa whimpers.

"Oh?" I laugh. "A hero? Elsa? A hero? Dream on!"

"I'm a Jedi Knight. They will come for me. And it's Knight Elsa to you," Elsa says.

I lean back and laugh, my stomach almost aching. "How about...Slave Elsa."

~~~~~Snow~~~~~

Obi-Wan Kenobi stands in my doorway.

"Snow, it is time," he says. I nod, and I follow him out with a lightsaber in hand.

"Do I have to?" I ask. Facing Arendelle was my greatest fear. Was it completely frozen over as they say?

"They look up to you. Also, we need to assess the damage," Obi-Wan says. "You'll be great."

I try to smile, but a weak tear falls down my cheek in its place. Obi-Wan brushes it away and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Trust me."

We walk up the ship's ramp and I sit down next to Obi-Wan. His hand rests on mine, and I look up at his eyes, and he nods for reassurance. His eyes seem to smile at me, and I smile back. After a time, the ship thunders down. Time to face my fears.

I walk out the ship to a whole planet frozen to ice. People frozen in their traces to become ice statues. The horror on their face frozen in time forever.

"Can you fix this?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I'm not nearly as powerful as Crystal, and Elsa isn't either. Jack… I don't know about him, and Anna was just a regular human being," I sigh, caressing the smooth cold cheek of a beautiful girl.

I close my eyes and recite a soft chant:

"Earthly spirit.

Twice tenfold

Unfreeze

The damage done"

Obi-Wan looks at me with a weak smile as I finish, and I run over and hug him. The statue begins to thaw, the bright flesh of human coming into sight as the cold melts away.

"You did it!" Obi-Wan jumps in the air.

I smile. I move to the next person, and say the chant. But as I get to the fifth person, I already feel drained of power.

A large creaking noise from above is followed by a large crash. I look up to see Crystal flying towards me, her dress sailing behind her. She raises her arms and shoots a powerful curse on the land. Everything turns to ice. I turn to Obi-Wan, who is frozen in his tracks, and a sharp icicle lands into my heart. I drop to the ground, my eyes still on Crystal. Where is the good in the world when you need it?

~~~~~Anakin~~~~~

I shiver as another stripe on Ahsoka's rear lekku turns white. I'm covered in blood. I don't know whose it is, but it's not mine. I hear some screaming and the broken cry of someone who's speciality was taken away from them.

Pitch drags Sasha back into the cell and I almost puke at the sight of her. Her wings hang lifelessly, blood dripping down them. Her shining white feathers are gone and missing, bald patches everywhere. The feathers that are still connected are covered in blood. Her face is scratched and her eyes don't sparkle anymore. Her eyes are dull and dead, the life sucked out of her. Pitch throws her in and she lands on her wings. Sasha curses in some language and Ahsoka moves to sit up.

"Don't." Sasha's voice is cold and low. "Hold still."

Sasha holds her hands just above Ahsoka's head and murmurs words of encouragement. Light swirls out of her hands and whispers around Ahsoka's head and body. Some light enters her heart and some flows into her head. Sasha smiles, obviously happy at ending some of her comrade's pain. She raises a hand to her wings and gasps sharply at touching on.

"Can you heal yourself?" I ask.

"I'm weak. I must replenish my strength. It's not helping that my wings are dislocated and broken everywhere." I have to crack a slight smile.

I sigh and lean against the cell wall. I close my eyes with a shiver crawling up by back. My hands have turned to ice, as have Ahsoka's.

Blood pools on the floor from Sasha, and she winces and her wings begin to soak up the blood. I stick my hands in the warm blood to stop them from freezing.

I touch Ahsoka's arm and bring her hands to the blood as well. She winces at the thought of putting her hand in blood, much less a friend's, but sticks her hands in. She sighs in relief.

"Anakin. Please stop. I'm going to...kill you if we make it out alive. If we die, then I'll bring you back to life and kill you again." Sasha falls onto the ground, heaving.

"I-have-to," I stutter as I shiver. A shiver crawls up my back and I breathe out, my breath billowing out.

"I get it, Sasha. I know. It's just, we have to," Ahsoka sighs.

"I know. I know. I understand," Sasha sighs. "It's just. Gross."

"Your hands aren't covered in it," Ahsoka smirks. My mouth forms a small crescent moon as I hear Ahsoka's old voice again.

"I'm covered in my own blood. I think I have less to worry about than bloody hands," Sasha groans.

Ahsoka and I laugh a bit, and Sasha joins in the group.

"Shut up," Elsa says. It's the first time I've heard her voice in a while. "Shut up!"

"What's up, Elsa," Snow moans. Snow. Snow. The name hits me, but doesn't register.

"Shouldn't we be conspiring how the heck to get out of here?" Elsa asks.

"Elsa," Snow mumbles, waking up from her sleep. "We're stuck here anyways. Even with all of us, we are no match for Crystal. Not in this weakened state."

Elsa sighs and leans back against the wall.

~~~~~Barriss~~~~~

Ahsoka has been missing, ever since she went with Crystal. I figured she would go with her and come back, realizing it was the wrong decision.

The scene plays over in my head. I never should've let her go. I could have kept her, here. Kpet her safe. But I didn't. I let her go.

Anakin is gone as well. Rex is dead. Elsa, Sasha, and Jacob, all gone.

I sigh and lie down on my bed. I close my eyes and fall into a sleep.

I wake up as the sun shines through my window. I sigh in content and swing my legs around my bed. I rub my forehead and walk out of my room.

"Barriss," Master Allie says. "We need to send you to Arendelle to search for Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano, as well as Dark Jedi Assaj Ventress, Pitch Black, Fallen Jedi Crystal, Knight Elsa, Snow, and Force User Jack Frost. You will be accompanied by Captain Wolfe."

I nod. "Yes, Master."

I walk back Into my room and sit down on my bed again. I sigh and rub my forehead. I will go to Arendelle and save my friends.

I grab my lightsaber and head to the hangar. I board a ship with Captain Wolfe.

We reach Arendelle in record speed, considering it is on the other side of the galaxy, and I walk down the ramp with my lightsaber in hand.

I see the castle in the distance, past all the frozen homes and people. I shudder at the sight of a girl with a scared expression standing with another girl who is horrified. When will the evil end?

~~~~~Snow~~~~~

I wake up, my head woozy, and Elsa is gone. Sasha groans and shifts uncomfortably as I wake up and stretch, arching my back.

"Are you okay?" I whisper.

"I'm weak. Weaker than ever before. I've lost too much blood," Sasha says quietly.

Ahsoka shuffles as she wakes up and moans as the coldness takes over her. Ahsoka and Anakin are getting colder by the second. It won't be long before Ahsoka and Anakin are frozen forever, like the statues outside.

Jacob, the boy covered in ash sitting in the corner, shivers, but he has not been struck by Crystal. He's made fires for us before, but they haven't benefitted any of us. Crystal punished Sasha for the fires, so we haven't made the mistake of making one again.

I hug my knees to my chest and whisper a small chant.

"Perseus and spirit of Sarah

Complete my plea

Help shall be answered

Help always is." I trail off.

I rub my forehead and sigh. No one will save us.

"Help," Ahsoka whispers.

"There is no help," Jacob snaps.

We look at him in horror.

"We're all a little grumpy. Cut him some slack," I say.

"Sorry, I'm just a little fired up," Jacob sighs. "Forgive me."

I feel the castle floor vibrating, and I stand up to see the small chains on the ground bounce up with the vibrations.

"Help," Anakin smiles.

My chant had worked.

~~~~~Barriss~~~~~

We come to the gate of the castle. It's open. I motion to Captain Wolfe to have his men move in. They jump in, their guns aimed at everything. Captain Wolfe goes in, and I follow.

"Barriss Offee, what a pleasant surprise. You constantly surprise me. And I see you've come with an army of... ice statues," I hear Crystal's voice hiss. The clones groan and moan and curl backwards until they are frozen into solid ice.

"You don't have to do this," I say.

"You don't have to fight me," She sneers. She jumps into view, right in front of me.

"You've frozen your own home planet!"

"Indeed, and they now bow down to the feet of the rightful queen. "

"Perhaps, but you could've won them over by being kind."

"Kindness, is never the answer, Barriss. You should know that."

"Other times, it is the only answer."

"Mm, yes, yes, indeed."

"Why are you like this? "

"Why are you the way you are? You just are!" Crystal hisses, circling me.

"But why?"

"I didn't always used to be this way. Now, now. Enough talk. Let's fight."

"But violence is never the answer-" I begin, but I activate my lightsaber and block a strike.

"You think you can beat me? You're wrong," Crystal cackles.

I say nothing and only grunt under her weght pushing down in me.

She knees me in the stomach and I fall to the ground.

"No one. No one, will ever and can ever beat me!" She kicks me and before she can disarm me, I throw my lightsaber into her stomach. I pull my lightsaber out and slash her shoulder as she turns away. She cries out in agony and throws me to Pitch. He grabs my lightsaber, and then kicks me into a cell with Snow, Jacob, Sasha, Anakin, and Ahsoka.

"Where's Elsa?" I ask.

"We havent seen her," Anakin says.

"Ahsoka!" I almost shout. I run to her side and envelop her in a tight hug. She tenses at first, and then she relaxes.

"Barriss, you've saved me!"

"What? No, I didn't, I failed, Ahsoka. That's why we're here and not on a ship home, " I sigh.

"No, look!" She shows me her hands. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

"You're saved." I whisper.

"Not quite," Ahsoka smiles.

"We need to get out,"Sasha says. "You were are last hope."

"I've got a communicator," I smirk. I look at it, only too see it is burned and wrecked. "Or not."

Sasha closes her eyes and places her hands on my communicator.

"Kotoya friend

me sauver de l'obscurité, j'ai tellement peur

Bring. Me. To. Life"

I look at my communicator to see it nice and repaired. I look at Sasha and smile.

"Here." I pull her right wing out carefully, watching her expression.

"Definitely broken." Anakin finishes.

"I think I got that." I reply earning myself a glare from Anakin and scattered laughter from everyone else.

"Hold still." I say to Sasha who grimaces.

"Snow, create some ice. Jacob, melt it." The two comply to my order. Snow opens her fists and a small ice bowl appears. She then puts a block of ice into the bowl. Jacob raises his handa up to the block of ice and some water flows into a bowl. Snow smiles and hands the bowl over to me.

I raise my hand above the crook if her wing and call the water to cover my hands with the force. It turns golden as I call upon force to enchant it with healing power. I move my hands over her wing and it regenerates almost. Feathers grow back and the wing straightens as bones and muscle mend. I do that to the other wing and she sighs in relief.

"Blood?" I ask pointing to Anakin and Ahsoka's hands.

"Sasha's." They reply.

I crawl to the corner near the door and throw up. It took me exactly one second after they say that to throw up afterwards.

"I'm sorry." Ahsoka mutters.

"Inhumane," I mutter under my breath.

I've seen many things, including looking death on the eye, but that was the most sickest, disgusting, and rotten thing I have ever seen. Sasha shrugs helplessly and I try to smile.

"Anyone else hurt?" I ask.

Anakin coughs and shivers in the corner, and I turn to look at him.

"What happened?" I ask. "Are you okay?"

"Crystal struck me with her powers, more than once. Besides that, I guess I don't feel the best. I feel weak, and my hands are already frozen," Anakin sighs. "I'm afraid your rescue wasn't much of a rescue to me."

"Someone who truly loves you will thaw you. Elsa learned that after setting off an eternal winter for the entire planet of Arendelle, and after shooting her sister Anna in the heart. We just need to find your true love," I say.

"There is no true love in this universe. Not in this one or the next. Never," Anakin says.

"An act of true love, actually," Jacob says.

"You can talk," Anakin laughs and then coughs.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asks uneasily. "Of course I can talk. I'm not a mute!"

"I know the way you look at her." Anakin winks and Jacob shifts uncomfortably and turns an interesting shade of scarlet.

"Wh-who-" Jacob stutters.

"A certain girl, named Elsa," Anakin sings out with a smirk.

"Oh, I must be buying the diapers. Do you think we'll need them now?" Snow grins, causing Jacob to turn bright red.

There is a silence for a while.

"Where is Elsa, anyways? " Ahsoka asks.

"We haven't seen her since Crystal took her away last night," Snow sighs.

"Oh," I groan. "So much for a rescue attempt. "

"Elsa could've been rescued," Anakin says.

"And not us," Jacob sighs, his face returning back to normal.

"It would've been obvious that we were gone," Ahsoka shrugs.

"But, we would be free. Then the Jedi can destroy Crystal with new info that we discovered," I shrug.

"Hm, yeah. I don't know about you all, but I don't think it was the Jedi who took Elsa," Snow says. "The rescue attempt was illogical. Definitely not Jedi."

"I don't want to, but I have to agree," Ahsoka says.

"Then who?" Jacob asks desperately.

"You do like her," Ahsoka giggles and then sighs happily.

"I don't know, but definitely someone who does not like the Jedi," I say.

"Why do you say that?" Anakin asks.

"Jedi wouldn't have rescued all of us. They just wanted one person, Elsa. Someone must not like the Jedi," I say.

"Ahsoka and I are both Jedi, they could've taken us," Anakin says.

"You're injured, Elsa is not," Jacob says.

"She was struck, as well as most of us," Snow says. "But we can heal better. Plus, we probably cured each other."

"So, they wanted a Jedi. Separatists?" Anakin asks.

"No. I think the one who took Elsa is neutral. At least to joining the Republic or Separatists. She's sisters with Crystal and Jedi," I say.

"Witches," Jacob sighs. "Elsa has been captured by the Witches of Dathomir."

"How do you know this?" Ahsoka asks.

"Well, I've had a, uh, a bad encounter with them. Left me scarred." Jacob pulls up his shirt to reveal a long cut near his abdomen.

"And they are neutral," Anakin says.

"I thought they were extinct. Dooku led an attack on them and said they were extinct."

"Don't trust Dooku," I say.

"They survived. Trust me. They are much much alive," Jacob shakes his head.

"Take it from the guy who has the most experiences with them." Ahsoka smirks.

"So you're back, Snips," I wink at her and she stares back.

"Anakin," Jacob whispers and he blushes.

"Oooooohhhhhhhh!" Snow giggles.

"Anisoka," I grin.

"Oh force." Anakin mutters.

"Someone has a crush on me." Ahsoka says unnervingly.

"He's got Padme," Jacob says.

"How do you know that?" Anakin snaps.

"Uhh," Jacob stutters.

"Elsa," Snow smirks.

"Do we have to talk about this? Sasha says, piping into the conversation.

"Who is your soulmate?" Snow asks in a creepy monotone voice.

"Uh-" Sasha blushes furiously and everyone laughs. "I don't have one. Even still, he-he probably doesn't like me back."

"Who?" Ahsoka nudges her. Sasha winces in pain.

"Sorry." Ahsoka mumbles.

"Yeah, who?" Jacob asks. "Who?"

"Captain Wolfe," Sasha mumbles.

"Ohh, about him... he was... frozen.. uh... by Crystal," I stutter.

"Oh no," Sasha says, putting her hands over her eyes. "No, no, no."

"I'm sorry, Sasha," I say. "Truly am."

"It doesn't really even matter. I guess I will still have myself. I like myself better anyways. Wolfe was a total jerk to other clones... and to me, " Sasha smiles a bit and sniffles.

"Way to change your mind in, what, three seconds?" Ahsoka laughs.

"Ha. Says the girl with three boys falling for her." Sasha retorts.

"Right," Ahsoka laughs. "Wait... who?"

"Ahhhh. So she does want to know." Snow giggles.

"Why does this feel like a girl sleepover?" Jacob whispers to Anakin.

I slap him in the face with the force and Ahsoka giggles and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhh!" Sasha squeals.

"Come on, guys. It's fun!" Snow laughs.

"Yeah." Anakin mutters.

"You're just mad you didn't get kissed." Jacob says.

"What! Uh, no. What?!" Anakin stutters and Snow gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Right..." Snow smirks, crossing her arms and then slapping her thigh as she laughs.

We all burst out laughing. Life is bearable when you have someone to share it with. In my case, several to share with.

~~~~~Elsa~~~~~

Everyone is sleeping. Except me. I stay awake with my head leaned against the wall. Everything is quiet.

A hand latches onto my shirt and pulls me up.

"What the-" I begin. My words are stopped as a gag is shoved into my mouth.

I scream, but only a muffled sound is heard. Someone stirs and they kick us all.

"Shut up." A cold feminine voice sneers.

"Frak yourself." A voice replies.

"I heard that," The female voice continues.

She brings the hilt of a lightsaber upon my head and I blank.

When I open my eyes, my head feels woozy and fuzzy. I look around, to see myself hanging from the wall, chains pooling around my body. A gag has been stuffed into my mouth. Witches surround me, sitting down and chanting with bowls of green goop in front of them.

I struggle against the chains restricting my body. Only a clatter and a rattle are made, and I am still chained.

"It seems our 'guest' has awoken." One witch smirks.

"Ah, so it would seem," The main witch, emerges from the entrance. "So it would seem."

"Yes, Mother Talzin." The witches bow to her, touching their hands and heads to the ground.

"Now, it wouldn't be proper if I didn't introduce myself. Now, would it?" 'Mother Talzin' says.

"Mother Talzin, Mother of the Frangawl Cult." Mother Talzin bows with a grin. "Who are you?"

"... Elsa, Knight of the Jedi Order." I reply bravely, straightening my back.

"Not for long." Another witch murmurs.

"Chain her." Mother Talzin commands.

The witches chain me to a stone table and wave the bowls of green goo over my body. I scream in agony as they break into my mind and steal my memories.

The Jedi discovering me in a pile of ruins.

My first time holding a lightsaber.

Discovering my sisters'.

Padawan.

War. War. War.

Knight.

Discovering my sisters' dismay.

Finding the Chosen.

Everything leading up to this very moment. This very second, this pain.

I lay on the table, heaving and panting heavily. The chains disintegrate, leaving me free. My baby blue eyes flash open. And turn yellow.

~~~~~Anakin~~~~~

"General Offee to Master Allie," Barriss says.

"Master Allie. General Offee. News?" Master Allie says.

"Well, I'm in a bit of a predicament. Imprisoned. But, I've found everyone except Elsa. Snow, Anakin, Sasha, and Jacob and I agree that she was probably kidnapped by the Witches of Dathomir."

"Witches of Dathomir..."

"We believe that the kidnapper is neutral, neither a Jedi or a Separatist. They could've taken Anakin or Ahsoka, but they didn't, and instead took Elsa, who is both a Jedi and a sister of Crystal."

"There is no proof that Crystal is a Separatist."

"Agreed. Check out Dathomir and see if you find anything," Barriss finishes.

"Alright. We'll send reinforcements for you and search Dathomir for Knight Elsa. Master Allie out."

I sigh as Barriss leans back against the wall, finishing her communication. Help is coming. I hope.

I don't have long. Not long. My hands are frozen, and my feet are frozen as well. They feel stiff, and cold. Ahsoka tells me my hair is white as the snow on the tallest mountain in the galaxy.

They joke, and talk. The group shrinks as the sun goes down and the moon begins to rise. Snow sleep, and soon everyone sleeps, except me. I'm afraid that if I sleep, I may never awaken.

I close my eyes as my eyelids begin to droop, and then my eyes quickly open as the cell door opens.

"Where's Elsa? " Pitch hisses.

"She's been gone for-" I yawn. "Days."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup," I stretch. "Ouch!" Pitch grabs my shirt and pushes me to the ground.

"Where is she?" Pitch repeats.

"I swear! I don't know!"

"Swear on what?" He spits.

"I can see why everyone dislikes you," I smirk. He pushes me harder into the floor.

"Swear! Swear it! On your life!" He hisses.

"Okay! I swear on my life!"

"You better be telling the truth, or you'll be quickly terminated!" He lets go of me and throws me away.

"Someone will take your punishment," Pitch hisses and then grabs Jacob by the collar of his shirt. Jacob splutters awake and shoots a flame at Pitch.

"Don't take him! Take me instead!" I shout.

"You're dying anyways. Might as well leave you to your own pain," Pitch sneers.

"You're going to hurt Jacob to hurt me. I'll tell you the truth, and I don't care about Jacob," I smirk.

"Maybe you care about her!" He yanks on Ahsoka's dress, and I almost cry out, but I keep a serious face and mentally shake my head.

"I don't care about anyone but myself," I sneer, copying Pitch's tone of voice.

Ahsoka looks hurt and shocked.

"I doubt that, pretty boy," Pitch chuckles hysterically. "Come on, 'Soka."

Ahsoka whimpers, and her eyes are sad as she's pulled away. I fear for her mentality. They will torture her to near death and then let her heal, only to repeat that process. Snow looks shocked, Jacob is closing his eyes, Barriss is growling at me, and Sasha is crying.

"She. She, just...Saved me." Jacob gasps.

"Yeah. She did." Snow replies in a cold tone.

"I... I miss her... I know her." Sasha manages between sobs.

"You just met her." I say.

"No, I saw her on Kadavo. Hanging from inside a cage, so I brought her some food and we chated for a bit. I was punished for my weak actions..." Sasha trails off.

"I remember Kadavo." Snow murmurs.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I lied about Ahsoka. I do care about her." I whisper.

"It's okay, we all do that sometimes." Jacob weakly smiles.

"I was trying to save her," I whisper. "And I only made it worse. "

"Escape?" Barriss says.

"Hopefully soon." Jacob murmurs.

"Hopefully." I reply.

~~~~~Ahsoka~~~~~

They chain me. Crystal stands in front of me shooting icicles into my heart.

"Where is she?" Crystal roars.

"We don't know! " I yell.

"We? If I'm not mistaken, I'm talking to you and only you!"

"And I'm speaking for me and my friends!"

"Ugh!" Crystal shoots another into me and knees me in the stomach.

"She was taken at night! How would I know?" I shout, keeping myself strong as my body begins to give up.

"I don't believe you!"

"Fine! Then don't! You can torture us all and you will never get the answer! Kill us all and even still you will get nothing!"

"I hate you!" She sends a large twirling icicle at me, and I groan as the power sinks Into me and takes another part of me away.

"Now, where is she?!" Crystal roars.

"Frak you!" I shout.

Crystal roars and growls and shoots me with icicles. It hurts, and I feel week. Too weak. My chest begins to stiffen and freeze into ice. My legs and my arms begin to freeze, and the ice climbs up and down my body, soon, my fingers, hands, neck, feet, everything is frozen. Crystal pinches my chin and smirks.

"This is your punishment, and we will punish your friends for your disgrace! " She slaps me, and my face goes numb. The ice crawls over my lekku and then freezes my face in its horrified look.

~~~~~Snow~~~~~

We wait for Ahsoka to come back, bloody and broken. Instead, we see an ice statue. Pitch throws the statue in the cell, and we run to catch it before it breaks. It breaks, and it will be gone forever.

"What happened?" Barriss asks, caressing Ahsoka's cheeks. Ahsoka splutters and coughs as she falls out of a stiff position and hugs Barriss.

"She's going to kill us all if we don't tell her where Elsa is. And the truth is, we don't. We think she might be someplace, but we don't know," Ahsoka sighs.

"She only want to know if we know. She doesn't want might," I say.

"We're dead," Jacob whispers.

Ahsoka reaches up slowly and slaps him across the face.

"Ow!" Jacob says, rubbing his cheek.

"You don't know that for sure, and we know someone is going to come and get us! So shut your mouth and whimper in the corner if you like!" Ahsoka shouts.

"It could be true," Anakin shrugs. "We haven't eaten for days, and all we have had is water."  
"Don't say that, Anakin. If you think positive, positive things will happen. If you think negatively, negative things will happen. Right now, all we can do is hope for the best. At least we have water," I say. All I hear are the small crickets chirping out the barred window. "Right?"

"Well…" Barriss says. "She'll finish us off quicker than we can starve."

"Not true," I say. "I'm an enchantress."

"Not as powerful as Crystal, though. No offense," Jacob says, shrugging.

"None taken. And though I'm not nearly as strong and powerful, I got a few tricks up my sleeve," I smirk.

"You don't have sleeves," Sasha and Ahsoka say simultaneously.

"Jinx!" Sasha says. We all look at her. "What? Is it too old school for you guys?"

"We're under a roof," Ahsoka smirks, crossing her arms. We all burst out laughing and holding our aching stomachs.

We all calm down, and the laughing dies down, but we all have smiles on our faces. I close my eyes, and I see things I wish I hadn't.

_Women in long red capes walk around busily with bowls of green goop in their hands. The goop bubbles and pops and I shudder as they come near. They chant, low and monotonous. They walk up to me and cut the chains tying me to the wall and chain me down on the table. They walk up to the table and bring their bowls above their heads. They wave their bowls around me and above me. I struggle against them as they reach into my deepest memories. The ones I did not want to see again._

_I shrink behind a trash can behind the cafe. I close my eyes and breathe out a sigh of relief. A hand lands on my shoulder and I shriek and run away. Memories flash through my head. The Separatists coming into the dining room and slashing open my parents, the blood staining the white table cloth. Their screams echoing in my head after they dropped to the floor. I jump in shock, my mouth open. I grab my sisters' hand and pull it with me. I hide under the table with my sister, Snow, for a while, and when we thought they were gone Snow crept out, and they got her. I ran away, away forever. Shiver shake through me as tears slide down my cheeks._

_A man jumps in front of me, with a lightsaber in his hands. I turn around, only to see another man with a lightsaber. He drops it on the ground, and the both near me. I shoot them with my icy powers, and the brush it aside._

_"You are powerful. Powerful indeed. Come with me," He opens his hand out to me, and I follow him._

_"Here." He hands me his lightsaber. I smile and brush away my tears. My first time holding a lightsaber._

_"What has happened, young one?" he asks._

_"My parents," I sniffle._

_"What about them?"_

_"Gone," I sniffle. More tears coming pouring out, and I drop the lightsaber to dry my tears. He kneels in front of me and smiles._

_"I'll do everything to find who did that, okay?"_

_I nod and smile. He picks up the lightsaber and we continue walking._

_The memory blurs and flashes away._

_Discovering my sisters. I sit on my bed in the Jedi Temple. The man walks into my room. He kneels in front of me._

_"We found your sisters," he smiles. "Want to see them?"_

_I nod eagerly. I follow him out of my room and he leads me to another. I look up at him for assurance, and he nods and smiles. I walk into the room to see my sister, Snow, and baby Anna in her arms._

_"Crystal?" I ask Snow, jumping up onto the bed next to her._

_Snow shakes her head. She puts Anna down by her side and squeezes me into a tight hug, the one she's famous for._

_I give her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll come back later." She nods and smiles. I walk out of the room after kissing Anna on the forehead. The man smiles and leads me back to my room._

_"Elsa," he says, sitting on my bed next to me. "How would you like to be my Padawan?"_

_Padawan. The word echoes through my head. My mouth drops open and I sit there for a while._

_"Elsa?" the man asks._

_"Yes!" I say, almost squealing. I hug him and squeeze him._

_"Alright, Elsa. I'll be your Master. Master Trebor."_

_"Yes!" I squeal._

_War. War. War. The war goes on._

_The Clone Wars. The agony of losing life and the horrors of war. Leading an army fighting for the 'good' side._

_Knight._

_Being promoted to Jedi Knight. My happiness and goal reached._

_Discovering my sisters' dismay._

_"Who did this?" I ask._

_"Crystal. And, Snow." Commander Liam replies cooly._

_Finding the Chosen._

_"Sasha!"_

_"Jacob!"_

_Everything leading up to this very moment. This very second, this pain._

_PAIN! Etched into her skin, pain._

"Snow! Snow! Are you okay? What's wrong?" I open my eyes to see Ahsoka shaking my shoulder.

"I know what's going on with Elsa. And you're not going to like it any more than I did."

* * *

**Another chapter completed! Yay! I'm happy that I can take my writing to a new level. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously on Ice**_

_"Does Crystal hate Elsa because she's a Jedi?" Anakin asks._

_"I don't think she hates her, I just think she strongly dislikes her since she refused to join her in her quest to rid the Jedi. But I think she understood why Elsa chosen to stay," I shrug._

_"Understand? "Anakin scoffs._

_"Crystal is more understanding than you might think," I say. "The Jedi avenged our parents, and Crystal wouldn't be the way she is if it weren't for the Jedi."_

_"Are you blaming the Jedi?" Anakin asks._

_"No. It was what she did after they banned her that was truly terrible," I explain._

_"It was harsh, " Sasha sighs. "You know, sending her off because of an accident."_

_"Yeah," Jacob shrugs._

_"Does she strongly dislike you?" Barriss asks, looking at me._

_"I was never a Jedi, plus, I decided to help her," I shrug._

_"True, " Anakin shrugs._

_"Where's the help?" Jacob asks._

_"Be patient. They might've gone to help Elsa first," Barriss says._

_"And leave us here starving? "Jacob almost shouts._

_"They might be torturing her for information, for all we know," Barriss sighs._

~~~~~Stass~~~~~

"Council members, I propose we go to Arendelle to find Master Skywalker, Knight Tano, and the others. As well as go to Dathomir, where we believe Knight Elsa is held." I finish looking up expectantly.

"Master Allie, how to put this? This is a difficult time. We need more Jedi. We cannot afford to send Jedi after this-," Master Mundi begins.

"No!" I burst out while several members stare shockingly at me. "I discovered something shocking. Sasha, the winged girl and Jacob, the fire boy, both have a very high midi-chlorian count. The readings were off the chart. I also checked Snow and Elsa. Their counts have also skyrocketed off the chart. I rechecked Ahsoka and found her count has increased to almost Master Skywalker's count."

"This is weird. Counts cannot increase just like this.." Master Windu trails off.

"Never impossible, anything is." Master Yoda slightly smirks.

"Exactly, they could be assets to us. Unless Crystal turns them, which in my opinion is very easy already." I start. "We all know Skywalker has an attachment to Knight Tano. Elsa cares dearly for Snow as they are blood-related. Jacob and Sasha are not Jedi, so therefore they must have someone in their life. I've seen looks."

"Looks?" Master Fisto asks.

"Lust, greed. You get my point." I reply.

"Getting them may not be easy. We may lose more Jedi then gain," Master Koth says.

"Agreed. But, if we succeed in gaining them without many casualties, we may be better off, " I retort.

"And what are the chances of that?" Master Windu scoffs.

"What does it matter, looks? What about looks? " Master Fisto asks.

"Hmm. Send out more Jedi we shall. Master Unduli, Master Secura, Master Windu, Master Fisto, Master Mundi, Master Koth, Master Koon, and several others are to be deployed to find Master Skywalker, Master Tano, and others. Yes, hmmm." Master Yoda smiles slyly.

"Master Allie." Master Windu says. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention."

"Of course," I bow slightly.

"Free to leave you are." Master Yoda points to the grandeur entrance.

I bow again and turn to leave, my face the perfect image of calm, despite my thoughts. Shaak smirks at me as I leave and I glare slightly, causing a smile to erupt on her face.

"Commander. Ready our troops. Prepare for Arendelle. Threat confirmed as Crystal of Arendelle, capture on sight. But if she proves too much of a threat as they say, eliminate on sight." I say into my comlink.

~~~~~Elsa~~~~~

Revenge. The only word playing in my mind. I peer down at myself and realize my dress changed. Not the blue I was ever so used to, but a new colour. A, more seemingly better colour. Black. And even still, it was more comfortable, more fitting. My skin is lined with black lines and my eyes are yellow. Another colour. To be honest, I miss my lovely blue eyes. The joy they would have when I would something so selfless, I was a hero. At least in their eyes. I hated Crystal for taking it from me. I always controlled my anger, but now I am free to live my life. It was much like baby Anna. Our parents baptised her right before they died and she is now a full fledged Christen. I remember her sermons and her desire to become a priestess of Christ. How the staff and servants would gossip about her unworthiness.

~~~~~Barriss~~~~~

Help. We are weaker than ever before. Anakin is freezing over. Snow chants, but as she does, nothing happens.

"My power is too weak," she says. We leave Anakin alone, and lean against the wall.

Snow makes us bowls of water and we drink it in silence.

"We don't have long," Jacob says.

"For once, I'll let you say that," Sasha says, sighing.

"We're going to die. We are so dead," Jacob says.

"Now, that's getting on my nerves," Sasha smiles.

"Yeah right. You never had to deal with dying." Jacob retorts.

"Yes, I actually did. I almost died when I was a slave. I have scars to prove it." Sasha gets a dreamy look in her eyes.

"We are-"

"Sorry won't stop the memories." Sasha turns her head away and sits next to Anakin. She opens her wings and wraps her left one around him. Her eyes get a faraway look and I touch my forefinger to her forehead. A scene plays.

_Cold. And dark. What could I expect from a cell anyways? Even getting food was rare. Blood dripped down my wings and sweat covered my face. My hands were chained to my legs and they were chained to the wall. The whip cracked outside of the barred walls and a man laughs hysterically. My back aches and stings. My feet and coated in my blood._

_When can I escape? I curl over as the whip strikes my back. I feel my blood rushing over the wound. My heart pounds. They grab my wings and throw me into my cell and slam the door. The guards leave, and I am alone. I cry and slam my hands on the door. The door swings open. I brush away my tears and walk out._

_"Where do you think you are going?" a guard hisses, cracking the whip. I back up into my cell and close the door. I collapse on the ground from pain and fear. I close my eyes and curl up on the ground._

_Over time, more and more people accompany me in the cell. We wake up together, do back-breaking labor together, get whipped together, everything together. But then, more space in the cell builds up as the slaves give up on their lives and fall dead in the field, until everyone except me is dead. I curl my wings around my body and close my eyes to sleep._

"I did this to some other slaves that were cold." She sighs. "Does anyone else need my right wing?"

"Ahsoka should." I point to Ahsoka, who is slowly freezing over.

We gently pull Ahsoka over to Sasha, who wraps her right wing around Ahsoka's body.

"Thanks" Anakin mumbles, crossing his arms over his legs.

"Yeah." Ahsoka leans her head on the cell wall and falls asleep.

~~~~~Jacob~~~~~

_Fire. Destruction. Death. The screams of my loved ones, gone with the flicker of a flame. My flame. I was born with a gift. A gift of fire. My sisters, my brothers, my parents, they were all normal. And maybe it was more like a curse than a gift._

_It was a normal day. My sisters were playing with their dolls in the backyard and my brothers were attacking each other with plastic swords. I sat alone. In the corner of the yard. Shunned by my siblings, even by my parents. My mother died in childbirth, and everyone blamed me for it, even though she was very sick many months before. My father remarried to who I know call "Mother"._

_In the corner, I collected sticks and lit them on fire. Sometimes, they got out of hand, my seemingly small fires and set the whole yard on fire. My mother would whip me while my father yelled at me, and I was sent to my room where my fellow brothers sneered at me. I lit their beds on fire in fury, but it did no good. They gave me lemonade one day. It had been freshly made and it was a very hot day. I took it, thinking they had forgiven me for what I had done to their true mother. But in truth, it was mixed with their urine. I spit it out and threw the glass at them. I ran to my room. Later in the evening when my father and my mother came home from work, my brothers claimed that I had thrown lemonade at them and made them drink my urine. They stomped up to my room and demanded to explain my actions. Actions I hadn't done._

_Abused and innocent, they threw me on the streets. I scavenged the garbage for food, begged for someone to take me home. No one did. A young girl came up to me every day and gave me a loaf of bread from the nearby bakery, but she did not take me home. Nor did she look at me. She had her eyes down when she handed me the bread, and I bowed and thanked her. She did nothing but nod and walk away._

_One day, she stopped coming. I once again searched the garbage for food and pretty soon I was awful smelling. One day, a man walked up to me. He leaned over on a cane and had a stack full of cards in his hands._

_"Pick one to choose your future," he said._

_I look at him, confused, but he closed his eyes and waved the cards around. I stood up and grabbed one. I looked at it._

_ਪਿਆਰ_

_"Ahh, I see. A bright future, you have," he laughs. "Bright as a fire."_

_He pulls me close and rubs the dirt off my forehead. He holds my hand and kisses it. He flicks a match towards me._

_"Light it," he says._

_I follow orders and set fire to the match._

_"Put it in your pocket."_

_I shrug and do as he says._

_"Wait...what?!" I shout. He walks away as fire flares in my face. Everything smells burnt and turns black._

_I open my eyes and look at my arms for burn marks and blood. I only see skin. Bright skin. The normal color of skin._

_I run to the forest, feeling clean and free. I gather sticks and set them on fire as I used to. Only this time, there's no one to stop the fire._

_Fire roars and flares and flickers. Flashing and burning the crackling wood. Trees fall and catch fire. The wood ignites the fire and I run away. Away from everything. I curl up in a cave and fall asleep._

_When I wake up, the forest is gone, and what is left is a pile of dark dirt and ashes. I walk to the town which is burnt down as well. Everything that I used to know is gone. Everything. I walk past my home, where all I see are the shards of expensive vases on the floor._

_I reach into my pocket and instead of the match is a card._

_ਪਿਆਰ_

_I look at it for a while. What does it say? What does it mean? For a while, all I see is nothing, and then the letters begin to change form._

_Love._

Fire roars across the cell as my memory of everything plays. Everything of my life sucked into a flame. I can hear screaming as Sasha turns into a living torch. Thinking quickly, I unclench my fist and the fire slowly dies down. Sasha is in the corner of the cell, unmoving. She had shielded everyone from the flames of my flashbacks. Barriss gently rolls her off and Sasha groans. Snow is creating more water while Anakin glares at me. Ahsoka is crying. Her tears are turning into crystal ice drops and sticking to her already tear stained face.

"I'm sorry" I gasp.

"Sorry won't do her any good." Snow says coldly.

"Just let me heal her." Barriss takes the bowl of water and begins her healing.

Sasha just groans as her flesh is regenerated. Her feathers grow back and her hair lengthens back to its long silky length.

"I'm fine." She croaks.

"No, your vocal cords were badly damaged. Just lie still." Barriss chides.

"Fine." She grumbles.

Barriss shrugs helplessly and begins to moves the gold water over her throat and lungs. Everything seems to regenerate back to its originality before I torched her.

"I'm truly sorry. Bad memories." My eyes glaze over.

"Hey YOU!" Sasha yells. "Don't torch any of us again!"

I have to crack a smile. Sasha just smirks and everyone else laughs. We join in, though mine is subdued.

~~~~~Snow~~~~~

"Is that Elsa?" I ask. "Your love?"

Jacob turns away. I look at Ahsoka who begins to shiver.

"I thought you were cured… by Barriss," Anakin says.

"I can't be cured. I thought I was, but... I was not," Ahsoka says.

"If anything happens, I… I want… you to… to know I lo-love you…. gu-guys…." Ahsoka starts to freeze over again, groaning as the process happens.

"Ahsoka. You will.. be fine." Barriss moves closer to Ahsoka.

"No. You-"

_Ahsoka is lying in a bed, sleeping. She's older, her lekku reaches the end of her ribcage. Her montrals are beginning to curve upwards and grow curvy and graceful. A child runs in and shakes Ahsoka. She wakes up and pulls her into the bed. The child is a Togruta with light orange skin and sky blue eyes, much like Ahsoka. Her lekku only touches her shoulders. It's striped blue and white and this girl's smile can light up God himself._

_"Hey sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Ahsoka asks the girl._

_"Yes, Mommy." The girl replies._

_"Good girl." Ahsoka rubs her head. "Where's Daddy?"_

_"He's making breakfast." Ahsoka's daughter smiles._

_"Let's surprise him, Mel." Ahsoka climbs out of bed and lets Mel climb on her back, being careful of Ahsoka's rear lekku._

_"Daddy!" Mel and Ahsoka tiptoe behind… Jack._

_"Melody!" Jack smiles and spins Mel._

_"Do I get one?" Ahsoka teases._

_"No. You get a kiss." Jack kisses her cheek and Melody pouts._

_"Oh, Mel." Jack leans down and gives Mel a kiss._

_"I'm going to turn into a whale." Ahsoka groans._

_"You will be a pretty whale." Jack says and hands her a plate. "You better enjoy it while it lasts."_

_"You will never change," They share a smile._

_Everything changes. A white room with a coffin appears. Ahsoka and Melody are standing beside it while Jack paces the room._

_"Ara," Melody sighs as she holds her hand._

_"It's okay… She's at peace…You'll be fine Ara. You'll be fine..." Ahsoka pulls Mel into her arms and begins sobbing._

_I hear voices. "I love you," The girl manages from her throat._

_Jack walks over and leans over and kisses Ahsoka on the cheek._

_She stills and Melody screams, "ARALUEN!"_

_"She's gone…" Silence hangs in the air._

_A soft melody with swooping vocals and Melody places blueblossoms, everliliess, rojos and purple passions, seemingly Ara's favorite flowers on the coffin. Everyone bows their head for their fallen sister._

_The scene changes to a battle. A Togruta is fighting alongside another Togruta, Ahsoka and Melody. Melody looks to be about the same age as Ahsoka for some reason, in their mid-twenties. Their lightsabers are ignited and deflecting laser bolts._

"Snow! SNOW!" I snap to attention.

"I had a vision. I think Ahsoka is in trouble." I say.

Ahsoka moves to sit up as Anakin says, "Tell me. What did you see?"

I shift uneasily and Ahsoka takes this hint.

She moves closer to me and whispers, "Don't tell me. My future is a surprise, let's hope I live long enough to see it."

"Very well." I whisper back.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Anakin leans on Snow's other side, talking in a creepy feminine voice.

We burst out laughing.

"I have a joke. Want to hear it?" I ask playfully.

"Sure." Ahsoka smirks.

"A man goes to the spaceport to pick up a friend. He waves a greeting to his friend who is walking down the stairs. The man gets arrested. Why did he get arrested?" I say.

"What was his greeting?" Anakin asks.

"Hi." I reply.

"Who was his friend?" Jacob meekly asks.

"Jack." I smirk.

"Highjack. Very funny, Snow." Ahsoka smiles.

"I found it while scouring the library. It's from another galaxy." I say, holding my knees.

"That's nice." Jacob says.

"Do you hear that?" Ahsoka gasps.

We listen, very faintly, we can hear marching.

"We're saved." Anakin does his trademark smirk that would totally turn Crystal on.

_Anakin is sitting on a blanket near a waterfall. Naboo. A girl runs up to him and pours sand over his face. She bursts out laughing and Anakin grabs her and swings her in the air. Crystal walks over to him and takes the girl from his grasp._

_"Did Ani hurt you?" She tenderly asks the girl._

_"No. Daddy was nice."_

_"Where's your brother?" Crystal balances the girl on one hip._

_"By the swings, I think." The girl couldn't have been older than 6._

_"Go get him Leia." A name. Leia._

_"Yes Mommy." Crystal will have two children in the future? Wow, the galaxy is crazy._

_"Hey Ani." She says casually._

_"Hey Cry" He replies, glancing around._

_She steals a kiss from him and he smirks._

_"Now that was too short, Cry." He chides._

_"Was it?" She asks._

_"Yes. Very much."_

_"So you want more?" She says seductively, pulling on his collared shirt._

_"Very." He says, pulling her to sit on his lap._

_They kiss again, only it was so much more passionate. I really wanted to close my eyes at this. I'll have to tease Anakin about his future._

_The scene fades to black and I'm greeted by another future. Anakin is sitting on a swing with Ahsoka next to him. He kisses her and she blushes. She strokes his face and touches the scar that runs through his right eye. He strokes her lekku in return and she softly moans with pleasure. A Togruta was very sensitive through their lekku. Part of their brain was stored in there and Togruta were kind of turned on through their lekku. They stand up and intertwine their hands together. They walk to a restaurant of some sorts and have dinner. After, they go to what seems like a lake and lie on the sand, watching the stars._

_I'm really confused. What happened to Crystal and Leia with her brother? Is he going to have a future with Ahsoka? What about Jack? And Melody and Ara? Will Anakin come to Crystal after his future with Ahsoka? Jack and Melody seem to be lovely, what is wrong with them? There are too many questions swirling in my head._

_"Not certain, every future is." Yoda. Yoda. Yoda._

_"Master Yoda." I bow my head slightly._

_"Saw, possible futures you did. Not tell them you must." He disappears and I wake up._

"SNOW!" Sasha shrieks.

"I'm here. I had another vision." I reply uneasily.

"Barriss, where are you?" Master Allie's voice rings out from her comlink.

"The cells. Take the grand entrance with statues. You'll reach a staircase which descends to our location." Barriss replies.

"Coming. Allie out."

"Now we wait." Ahsoka smirks.

It wasn't very long. Several clones bust the door down and help Anakin and Ahsoka to their feet. Barriss, Sasha, Jacob, and I stand and follow them to the throne room.

"We are taking General Skywalker and General Tano to the gunship." A clone commander says.

"Yes. Get them out of here as well as you four." Master Allie shoves us to the exit. "We got her."

"Yes Master." We leave them to the fight.

~~~~~Crystal~~~~~

It plays in front of me like a movie. Memories, everything of my life. Who I was. Who I am. Who I have become. A monster. Just as everyone said. Monster. Ever since I was born. I was locked away forever.

_I stood outside of the door. My mother screamed in pain, but then sighed in relief and then laughed in joy. The door opened, and my mother called me to her bed. In her arms was a bundle or blankets. She handed it to me, and looking down I could see a small red face._

_"Meet Elsa, your sister," she smiles. The baby Elsa coos and puts her hand over her eyes._

_Every year, a new baby was born. Snow, Jack, Anna. Each time was special. Each time brought joy to our family._

_Anna. It was the first time anyone in our family had been baptized. She was wrapped in an elegant lace blanket and the holy water was sprinkled on her forehead. She smiled and giggled. She was seemingly different than everyone else in the family. No powers. And not a monster. Not a monster like me._

My eyes flicker and flash as I try to keep out the tears. My eyes are wet. I squeeze my eyes shut and a small tear emerges from the folds of my eye. I freeze the tear and peel It from my skin. I don't cry. Never. I throw the tear on the ground in front of me. What have I become? It was so hard on me. My life is falling apart at the seams. Everything is breaking and crashing down. I scream out mentally and call a knife to my hand. Shuddering, I make a thin line on my hip. One is not enough, I make five more that crisscross each other. I sigh and wash up the wounds, changing my dress into a blue jumpsuit.

"Why?" A hollow familiar voice echoes.

"Mother?" I whirl around to see Mother and Father, shimmering souls.

"We never told you we were force sensitive. We are heralds of the force." Mother says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why did you harm yourself?" Father asks.

"I have to stay strong." I whisper.

"And harming yourself will do that?" Mother moves closer to me.

"Ye-yes." I stutter, backing into a wall.

I can hear the clones and Jedi in my palace. They have taken my prisoners.

"You need to fight now. For us and your beliefs." They fade out of exsistence as five Jedi enter my room.

"Stand down or be terminated." One of the Jedi says.

I just stand there numbly.

"Your comrades have been captured." Another says.

Cautiously, they circle me and place binders on my wrist. Another Jedi brings his lightsaber on my forehead and I black out, falling to the ground somewhat gracefully.

~~~~~Unknown~~~~~

Crystal falls to the ground. Her wavy hair covering her porcelain features. She was defeated. Or was she?


End file.
